I can't live without you
by Kitay Davie
Summary: Harley tries to escape reality and her past by leaving it behind and starting anew. But what happens when a certain red head is all she thinks about? Ivy is going through a slight depression with her little jester gone, and turns to someone she'd never suspect. Catwoman. Will jealousy and anger arise? Had Poison Ivy forgotten about Harley Quinn? Only one way to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This of course is a HarleyxIvy fic! It's my first time publishing and all, comments is most welcomed! I hope you enjoy this little collab, as this is a written by two people. Every chapter we will switch PoV's from Harleen and Pamela, and I hope to update this every Friday. So um yeah! Hope you enjoy it as much as we do writing it!**

 **Harley's POV**

Gotham was in shambles... The criminals were all loose out of Arkham and Black Gate, tearing the city apart. It was all the Gotham City Police Department could do, but even their best wasn't enough. All the top criminals were taking over: Twoface, the Penguin, even Scarecrow, that was only naming a few. The Joker grinned at the carnage that was being caused. There was too much going on for Bat brains to keep contained on his own. It was going exactly like the Joker had hoped. After all, he wasn't particularly a man with a plan.

I paced around the room as the Joker stared out the window. Everything going on outside was starting to worry me. And that was rare for anything the Joker did to scare or worry me. Things outside were getting out of hand, even with Batman and his crew, along with Commissioner Gordon, trying to get all the criminals back to where they belonged.

"Mistah J? Why are we sitting in here when everybody else is outside taking on B-Man," I asked a little impatiently.

"Because Harley, we're waiting for a chance to get away, my dear. With everybody else keeping Batbrain and his lackeys distracted it'll give us the chance to set the bomb and get out," the Joker responded with a maniacal laugh.

I smiled at my Puddin's laugh, "That sounds like fun Mistah J! Then you and I can live happily ever after!"

A squeal left my throat as I leapt at the Joker, wrapping my arms around him. But alas, he didn't want to be touched right then, and the end result was me flat on my ass holding my cheek in surprise and staring at him baffled. I don't know why I was ever surprised anymore when he'd hit me; after all, it was a daily occurrence. The Joker stared down at me coldly, his hand still raised from the backhand he had delivered. The Clown Prince of Crime raised an eyebrow at me as I felt my bottom lip quiver.

"How many times have I told you Harley? Don't mess up my suit!"

I was trying so hard not to cry at that point. I hated when the Joker lost his temper on me like that. My blue eyes stared at the floor and I couldn't help but sniffle. Then a realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I shot to my feet, grabbing his arm.

"But Puddin'! What about Red? And Catwoman? They're my-"

The crazed clown full on punched me this time, and I hit the ground harder than last time. He pulled me up by my blond hair and got in my face, scaring me.

"Harley, I don't care about the red headed hippie or the crazy cat lady!"

I could only look up at the Joker with pain in my eyes. Where would I be without Red when the Joker had thrown me out? I would probably be dead... He dropped me and scoffed at me.

"Don't ask anymore questions, Harley," he growled turning away from me to continue watching the carnage.

"Whatever you say, Mistah J," I muttered getting back up to my feet, wiping the blood from my cheek.

Suddenly, just when I was about to say something to the Joker, the window shattered and Batman himself came to his feet from a roll. His towering frame soared above my Puddin. Bat Brains didn't look too happy, his suit and cape torn up. I grabbed my bat and ran at Batman before he could do anything to Joker. The caped crusader ducked the swing and grabbed the bat, tearing it out of my grasp, causing me to fall forward. He broke the red and black bat over his knee before throwing a kick into my stomach that threw me backward.

"Welcome to the party, Bats," the Joker said, spraying a gas into the Dark Knight's face.

Batman punched the Joker only to fall back coughing.

"I'm tired of your antics, Joker! What is all this about? How-"

I watched the vigilante fall to the ground unconscious, his words had begun to slur and sound almost incoherent.

"Geez Puddin', whadidya do to him?"

The Joker stood and kicked Batman hard in the stomach, "It's a new gas I concocted, Harls. Now let's go."

"Wait, what? That's it?"

"Yes, Harley. That's it, time to leave."

I got to my feet as I watched the Joker hit the detonator in his hand. I remembered reading some of his plans, the bomb would go off in fifteen minutes. I ran to follow him only to feel something wrap around my feet, bringing them together and sending me crashing to the floor. I hit the hard floor with a grunt and slowly looked up and over my shoulder. Batgirl and Nightwing stood in between us and Bats. I had expected the Joker to turn back and help me but when I looked back he was making a run for the door.

"Not so fast Joker," Nightwing yelled, throwing a batarang that slammed into the side of the Joker's head propelling him down onto his side.

"Mistah J!"

I tried to get up but the rope around my ankles and a booted foot to my back kept me from doing so.

"Stay down, Quinn," Batgirl said from above me.

I could only watch as Nightwing and my Puddin' duked it out. I had to think fast, there was probably only ten or so more minutes before that bomb would blow. I didn't want to be inside when it went off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Batman slowly getting to his feet, holding his head, with a groan.

"Batgirl? What happened?"

I looked up at Batman with a raised eyebrow, he didn't remember? I took opportunity of the split second distraction and pushed up hard, throwing Batgirl off the top of me, but the Dark Knight landed a good kick to my head, dazing me. Mr. J was pinned to the wall across the room by Nightwing and I was lying helpless under Batman's boot.

"Don't do anything stupid, Harley," Batman said harshly, leaving Batgirl to watch over me while he helped Nightwing interrogate Joker.

I lied there, accepting my fate. We were all going to die, that bomb was gonna go off soon. I just let my cheek lie against the floor and I kept my gaze over at the Joker and the two vigilantes. I was gonna die, and I wanted him to be the last thing I saw. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What would it feel like to die? Would it hurt? But then I thought about Red, how would she feel when she found out I died, blown up, a victim of the Joker's insanity?

Out of nowhere, with no explanation, I heard Batgirl let out a grunt. When I opened my eyes she was clear across the room lying in a heap on the floor. I sat up and just looked confused.

"What the hell?"

"Come on Harls, we're getting out of here," a familiar voice called.

I smiled and got to my feet as best I could and raced, or rather hopped, to the window where green vines had piled through. Standing on a huge leaf was none other than the red headed beauty I had been thinking of.

"Red!"

Poison Ivy stepped off the leaf and onto the grossly carpeted floor, and wrapped me in a hug. It felt good to have someone's caring arms around me; it was only fair to hug her back. At this point Batgirl was back on her feet, her gaze shooting daggers at us. I could see her mind working, how was she going to take on Poison Ivy and me? Red bent down and cut the rope from my feet and seconds later Batgirl rushed us. With a yelp, I realized that I had forgotten about the bomb yet again.

"Wait," I yelled at the girl vigilante.

Batgirl stopped, clearly confused as to why I had yelled at her to stop. Batman and Nightwing looked over at us, my yell had apparently caught their attention as well. I grabbed Red's arm and held onto her.

"If you wanna live we gotta get outta here, right now. Puddin' set up a bomb, and it's only got a few minutes until it explodes," I said, shrinking slightly under Batman's harsh gaze.

Ivy grabbed me, her arm around my waist, pulling me close as if to protect me. Joker coughed and then began laughing in his usual crazed manner.

"If my watch is correct then, that bomb only has seconds before it goes off," Joker choked out.

Red didn't hesitate in pulling me on top of the plant she had rode up to this floor. Batgirl and Nightwing ran for the window and leaped out, using their grapnels to swing to safety atop another building. Batman was trying to drag Joker to the window but the clown kicked the vigilante in the back of the knee, causing him to stumble.

"Fine! Stay here! Die, I really don't care anymore!" Batman yelled, making a run for the window.

"Harley! Don't leave me here to-"

Mistah J's words were cut short by the explosion. Ivy's plant had started to move away from the building but not fast enough. When it had exploded, I was thrown away from the safety atop the leaf. And because the redhead had refused to let go of the hold she had on my waist, she went flying through the air with me. Batman had barely jumped from the window in time, swinging to safety, but not until after he had been thrown by the force of the blast. I hit the ground hard, Ivy on top of me. I struggled to catch my breath, and my skin felt like it was on fire.

Red helped me sit up, and it was then that I saw all the little shards of glass sticking out of me. That explained the burning feeling all over. My blue eyes raked over the building, looking for any sign that the Joker had made it out alive. As the seconds ticked by the chances of him making it out grew slimmer. I felt tears building in my eyes and I shot to my feet, if I got there before another explosion went off maybe I could save him.

"Puddin!"

"Harley, no!" Ivy exclaimed, pulling me back against her, just as another explosion shook the ground we stood upon, throwing flames and debris high up into the air.

I struggled at first, but then I just let my body go limp into the redhead's hold and just started crying hysterically. Ivy pulled me close into her, not saying anything, just holding me. Which was sometimes all a person ever needed. After the explosion things just seemed to die down, the criminals all stood in awe at the fire. Word spread quickly that the Joker had been inside when it went off and that seemed to make Harvey Dent and Oswald Cobblepott start a power struggle. Poison Ivy and I fled, before Batman could round us up. The GCPD SWAT team had been late getting there but once they got there escaped prisoners were being rounded up. Ivy and I didn't want to go back to Arkham, so we took off before anyone would notice.

I felt numb, Mistah J was gone, what was I supposed to do without him? That night while curled up next to Ivy in her bed, I just stared at the wall. My thoughts were racing, reliving the night over and over again. But they came to a screeching halt when I realized something. I could go back to normal now, I could go back to being Dr. Harleen Quinzel. A normal life... I stood up, and glanced down at Pam as she slept soundly. I smiled but felt tears rise again, I would miss her, more than I would miss the Joker.

I bent down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. I went to Commissioner Gordon, explaining that I just wanted a normal life again. It was agreed upon, with Batman in the room, that I would go back to Arkham until I was deemed sane. Then I could return to my life as Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist that lived a 'normal life.' I would put my past where it belonged, behind me. The crime life was mine no more, the Joker, Selina, Red... all of them. I'd leave them behind and never look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed the first one.**

 **Ivy's POV**

That explosion was the start of many new things. I couldn't help but feel happy knowing that clown bastard was within the blast, and it filled me with a bit of joy. Harley wouldn't stop sniffling as we had fled the scene, my arms wrapped around her as she sobbed on my shoulder. Poor Harls… Maybe after a hot bath, she'll feel better? Or a good nights sleep? Shrugging softly, I pulled the jester away, hands cupping her face as I wiped her tears.

"Harley… How are you holding up?"

"He's gone Red!" She half said, half cried.

"I know. I know. But you are way better off without him, don't cha see? How about you take a bath, relax. It's been a long night." Nodding, I kissed her forehead and fetched her a few things so she could bathe. I just hope she'd forget about it all because I don't think I could handle anymore talk about the Joker. He's gone, and I'd prefer it this way of course. Gripping the edge of the counter, I felt something feather over my hand. "Momma's okay my darlings. Just thinking is all." The slim vine wrapped itself around my hand, as if it was trying to comfort me. It was a sweet notion and for that I gave a feathered kiss on the tip, sticking out my arm as it unwrapped around me hand and I walked off, grabbing the small watering can that sat on top the counter.

"Hey… Red?" A soft voice trailed in the air.

"Yes Harls?"

"Thank you. For saving me, ya know. After everything, you're always there for me. Even when I screw up." I began watering the few plants I had on the table, just listening to the blonde woman behind me. Footsteps lightly tapped against the polished wooden floor as I grabbed Harley's hand and pulled her with me to bed.

"Enough of that. You are not a screw up, you are very smart. Fun. And creative. Now, let's rest up while we can." Running my fingers through my red locks, I couldn't help but feel sleepy all of a sudden. So settling in the bed, I rested my head against the soft pillow feeling Harley climb on top of the bed and make herself comfortable. Looking back I smiled and drifted off into sleep. Maybe this is a great start to something new...

Why did it feel a bit empty on the bed…? Lazily my hand felt behind me and to my surprise I felt nothing but crumpled sheets beside me. "Harley?" Sitting up I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, looking around for that bubbly blonde. "Harls?" I yelled a bit louder but no response. Deciding to crawl out of bed and look around, I couldn't find her at all. Where could she have gone?! A sudden sound echoed from the kitchen and I reached for a few seeds before walking slowly towards the sound. Taking a deep breath I turned the corner and threw the seeds, hearing the crashing of a jar and a small yelp. My eyes laid upon none other then the thief "Selina!" I yelled, anger rising within me. What the hell was she doing here?!

"Gee Ivy, a little warning next time." The cat burglar spoke, hanging upside down by my vines. Little warning? Who did she think she was?! Coming in here without an invite!

"What the hell do you want?"

"How about you cut me down first, then we'll talk."

"Or how about I strangle you with my vines and go back to bed. Now talk." Catwoman rolled her eyes at my threat before crossing her own arms, knowing she wasn't going to be released until I got answers.

"I need a place to crash until things die down… Did you see that explosion earlier? Caused quite the stir." Selina took a deep breath "So... can I stay?" I rubbed my jaw slightly, thinking back to Harley. Worry kept creeping into my mind, what was that girl up too?

"Hey… Did you happen to see Harley on your way here?" I had to ask even though it was a long shot.

"No."

"Oh… Well the couch is over there. I don't want any of your fleas infiltrating this place! Or else it's out for you." Walking away, dropping the cat with a thump, I went back to the room hearing her mumble in the back.

"Could've been a bit gentler Ivy?" She yelled before plopping herself on the couch and the sound of the tv in the background. Going back to bed, I laid down and grabbed the pillow. Hugging it as if it was a certain jester. Tomorrow will be a long day, as I will have to do a little investigation myself trying to find any clues as to what happened to Harls. Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes and forced myself back to sleep.

The next morning was hectic, I was practically running around like a chicken with no head! No one had seen Harley anywhere! Her own hyenas were as clueless as everyone else. I didn't know how much longer I could search, so I took a seat at a small bar and felt claws trail down my back. "Any luck Ivy?" Purred Catwoman

"Everyone is useless. No one knows nothing." Taking a seat beside me, she ordered a small shot and drank it quick. But as she opened her mouth to speak, something crashed through the window and rolled over towards us. "What the-" Next thing I knew the damned thing exploded, leaving a green question mark imprinted on the floor and a phone spinning on the dot.

"Riddle me this Ivy. What jester had lost her insanity?" Ugh... I swear I am in no mood for Edwards games. But if I wanted to know what he knew, I'd have to play.

"Fucking Riddler..." I mumbled

"Ah ah ah. Incorrect."

"It's Harleen Quinzel!" I wanted to half smash half throw that damned phone.

"Ding ding ding! Correct!"

"Goddammit Edward! Stop with your fucking game and tell us what you know!" Catwoman seemed to have as little patience as I. Arching a brow I looked over to the phone and saw a message blinking on the screen. I looked to Selina and she shrugged.. Well time to pay him a visit I guess.

"Ah! Selina and Pamela! Just the two I wanted to see." The Riddler rubbed his gloved hands together and had grinned at us. I wanted to slap that smile off his face. I just want to know where is my Harley...

"Cut to the chase."

"Not so fast-" I could have sworn fire came from my eyes because he soon shrinked down under my gaze. The man cleared his throat. "I mean, Harleen has left crime to have a... 'Normal' life you can say."

"What do you mean normal life?" I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking on his words. "Do you know where she is?"

"I may." He pointed to a small map he had laying on a desk.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Consider my debt... To be payed after this." Rolling my eyes at him I waved Edward away, Selina seeming to give his words a thought before shrugging as I peeked at the little map.

"Only if you're information is right. If not... Well you should know." I heard her purr. Hopefully this won't be a waste of time.

"So do you think what Edward said was true?" Selina began fixing her shades, looking over to me when she was done. I glanced in the mirror and rubbed my lips together to even my green lipstick.

"Only one way to find out." Parking in front of a building with glassed doors, I took a deep breath and got out. I don't know why I was suddenly so nervous. My heart was racing as I walked up the stairs, acting as normal as one can. I knocked once, maybe twice but no one answered so I invited myself in. 'Doctor Harleen Quinzel' is what I read on the little plaque on the desk. My fingers traced the lines slowly as the door creaked open and that sweet voice filled my ears.

"Oh? Um can I help you Miss...?"

"Isley. But call me Pamela." I turned and was face to face with Harley. She looked so different. More calm and collected, or was until she saw my face.

"R-Red?!" She almost leaped into my arms but held back and just hugged me tightly.

"Hi Harls" I smiled and held her close. How I missed this girl so much!

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you. I came with Selina, but she stood with the car. Can't trust leaving it alone without someone stealing it." Which was mostly true.

"Oh I see."

"Yeah..." I breathed out and kissed her nose. "I miss you Harls. What are you doing here? What were you thinking?" Harley couldn't look up at my anymore as I crossed my arms.

"I wanted... A normal life again. To start over, ya know?" She half whispered.

"Start over? What about us? I mean we're partners in crime."

"Were, Red... We were. I'm Doctor Quinzel now. I'm giving up on crime."

"But why?" My heart felt like it dropped and had broke. "You're leaving my side..." I whispered before pushing past her.

"It's not you Red!"

"Of course not! Is it cause the Joker is no more? Was he the only reason you were 'bad', huh?" I couldn't even look at her now! "Who are you?" My hand gripped the door handle, and I had just walked out without saying nothing else.

"Red wait-" But I was already long gone. Getting into the driver's seat I felt Selina's gaze on me.

"What happened?"

"Let's go steal something." The thief in her couldn't help but smile as she had already knew the perfect place to go. Starting the engine I sped down the street, wanting to focused on something else besides that jester. Or use to be anyways…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I know its late. Was at hospital, but here's the next chapter!**

 **Harley's POV**

The weeks passed by slowly, Harley Quinn slowly faded into the back of my mind. Or I kept telling myself that anyway. I wanted to go back to my normal life so bad that it almost hurt. But there was one thing that hurt more, leaving Red. The beautiful red head never left my thoughts, even when I was in sessions with patients. Batbrain and Commissioner Gordon decided that it would be best if I left Gotham to start my life anew.

It was decided that I would l move to Metropolis. I was fine with it at first until I really thought about it. As the days dragged on I felt worse and worse about leaving Pamela without saying anything to her. I think that's why it hurt so bad when Red showed up at my office unexpected and left in the manner that she did. I had been standing over my secretary's shoulder looking down at the paperwork she had just received on a patient that was coming in later that day. When the door opened I had glanced up for only a second and saw a flash of red hair but I put it off as my overactive imagination, wanting to see Ivy again.

When she spoke though I thought I felt my heart stop for a moment in my chest. I had to keep myself from jumping into her arms. Gordon had an officer positioned outside my office to keep an eye on me to make sure that I didn't return to my antics as a jester. When she told me that Selina was waiting outside I started to fidget. I didn't want the detective outside to recognize either of them. But when Red stormed out the worry left my mind immediately.

"It's not you, Red." I exclaimed reaching for her wrist.

"Of course not! Is it cause the Joker is no more? Was he the only reason you were 'bad', huh?"

I hunched down a little under the red head's words as they cut deeper than any physical injury the Joker had ever inflicted. I tried to call out for her as she left but she just kept going. I felt my knees go weak underneath me and I fell against the door frame, watching her receding form down the hallway. I couldn't hold myself up against the door frame anymore and my knees hit the ground and my glasses fell down my nose.

"R-Red," I whimpered, biting back tears.

My secretary helped me off the ground; I barely heard her ask if I was okay.

"I'm... just gonna go home for the rest of the day..."

"I'll cancel the rest of your appointments," she said gently.

I hung up my white coat and practically ran out to my car. When I got in the car I felt a bit of frustration take over as I ripped my hair out of the ponytail it was in and threw my glasses on to the passenger seat. As I pulled out of my parking spot I saw the detective following behind me and took all I had to not speed off to get away from him. My night went as it usually did and that only served to upset me more because it did nothing to get Poison Ivy off my mind.

After I ate my dinner by myself and later that night I sat to watch the news. I nearly choked on glass of wine when I saw the headline. Red and Selina had gone through Gotham and parts of Metropolis stealing enough things to add up to nearly a million dollars all together. I gripped the pillow I had tightly and bit my lower lip. With a yell of pain, that seemed to release the emotional pain I had pent up, I hurled my glass of wine at the TV. It shattered against the screen and I didn't stop there. I took the remote and threw it towards the wall, knocking a vase off of its stand.

I went to my closet to find my red and black corset hanging along with the rest of my jester 'uniform'. I stared at it for what felt like hours but I finally tore myself away from it and crawled under my covers, falling into a fitful sleep...

 _I was lying beside Ivy, trying to calm myself from the shock of the Joker dying. I could feel Ivy's gentle breathing against my neck as her arm wrapped around my waist. I snuggled up against her, realizing just how much happier I was with her arms around me, rather than the Joker's. I rolled over to look at my red headed partner in crime, to find her eyes open and now searching mine. I felt my cheeks redden when we started to close the distance at the same time._

 _Just as our lips were about to claim each other..._

My alarm blared practically in my ear. I woke up by smacking the alarm off my nightstand and crawling out of bed. As I stood under the hot water in my shower I felt tears streaking down my cheeks as I pressed my forehead to the cold shower wall.

"Red... I'm sorry..."

When I finally made it to work my secretary clearly wanted to ask me if I was okay but she refrained from it. I pulled my coat on and sat at my desk, rubbing my temples to try and get rid of a headache that was beginning to throb. There was a knock on my office door and when I looked up I nearly lost my temper. It was one of the GCPD cops in full uniform.

"Are you even allowed here? It's not your jurisdiction," I said as evenly as I possibly could.

"I just have a few questions for you Dr. Quinzel," he said taking his hat off.

"Fine, but make it fast, I have patients to see."

"I know Poison Ivy and Selina Kyle were here yesterday."

"So? What of it," I asked folding my arms.

"What did they want?"

"Ivy just wanted to know what happened and where I was. No big deal."

The officer took a few notes and eyes me closely, "Alright Dr. Quinzel, I'll be back if I have anymore questions for you."

"Good, now get out of my office, bub," I muttered under my breath.

He left, giving me an odd look as he did so.

My eleven o'clock patient came in and I nearly fell out of my chair when I was met with the harsh smile of Jonathan Crane. I got to my feet so fast I knocked my chair over.

"What the hell are you doing here, Crane," I snapped.

"I'm here for an appointment, Dr. Quinzel," he said so coldly it made me shiver.

"Bullshit, get out!"

"Just thought I'd come check on you, see if it was actually true that you went back to 'normal.' You're a wreck, Harleen, I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid," he hissed getting in my face, practically coming across my desk.

"Is it because you don't have the clown around to protect you?"

I couldn't move as his hand went around my throat and he got even closer. I was frozen, completely afraid of what he would do. Suddenly I was pinned to my desk and I felt a stabbing pain in my neck.

"Enjoy your dreams tonight, Harleen. You'll find out what you're truly afraid of," Crane hissed in my ear.

I woke what had to be only a few minutes later, shaking my head vigorously. What had happened? I honestly couldn't remember, not even how I had ended up on my desk. My neck was sore the rest of the day as I went through one patient after the next. Yet again that night when I went home it was the same as always, dinner, shower, watch the news. Ivy and Catwoman made the news again and this time I just angrily turned the TV off, not wanting a repeat of cleaning up the mess.

I thought of Ivy as I fell asleep that night, just like I did every other night. I thought about her, even when I wanted to think about something else. Her half smile that only I ever seemed to get out of her, her gorgeous green eyes and gentle touch... Where was she right then? Was she thinking about me? Did she miss me as much as I missed her? I just shook my head, trying to blink away the tears.

Over and over again the same words were muttered as I fell into the deep, dark abyss of sleep, "I'm sorry, Red..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for yesterday! Posted the wrong chapter! But here's the right one!**

 **Ivy's POV**

Nothing felt better than jewelry. A big beautiful diamond resting around a girls neck. Or that's what Selina said. I prefered a rare beautiful plant. Mother nature is always best anyways. Watering a few new plants that I have acquired in our thieving adventure, my eyes fell onto Catwoman. Laying on a pile of jewels that she snuggled and cuddled with. It was like giving a cat catnip. To be honest I missed working with someone. Having a partner in crime. But I wish it was a blonde woman instead at my side.

"That makes eleven, Ivy." The thief grinned like the chesire cat, eyeing an emerald she sat up and looked over to me.

"I remember when me and Harley first started" I trailed off, memories flooding into my mind as a slight smile pulled at my lips. Shaking it away so Selina won't notice, I fully faced her. "Wanna see if we made it in the headlines today?" I asked before walking over to the tv that was placed on a small table.

"If we didn't I'd wanna know who outdone us." She scrambled to her feet and made her way to the couch as I turned on the device.

"Good evening Gotham, Vicki Vale here, and I'm bringing you news of the new dynamic duo Poison Ivy and Catwoman." I heard a small laugh from Selina but I decided to ignore it rather than comment. "Recently the two criminals had been on a small 'shopping' spree, stealing all over Gotham and even a small part of Metropolis! The duo had taken over a million in jewelry, and a few rare and endangered plants from the Gardens!"

"Well, aren't we the famous ones." Clasping my hands together I thought for a moment. "Gee, surprising that Batman didn't show."

"I may have... Knew that he'd be busy with, Harvey as we went on our thieving adventure" She laughed, trying to contain it with a smile.

"You two can never play nice once in a while."

"Hey, just because we can play nice doesn't mean I have to do so with all the others. You? I can deal with. 'Cause you won't kill me since I'm Harley's friend."

"I can make up a lie on what happened to you. Like 'Oh! Harvey got her! I tried to save her but was too late!' Maybe that'll work." I shrugged before pushing Selina's feet from the coffee table. "And what did I say about your feet?" The cat woman just simply shrugged. She could have at least showed a bit of respect. Lucky I don't throw her out. But she has been cooperative and helpful, and it was good to have a bit of company. Even if it was someone I least suspected…

The Tacca Chantrieri. Such a beauty, and soon it will be mine. I slowly lifted up the glass case and slid the small pot off the stand, replacing with something equally as weighted. Smiling as I couldn't help but feel a bit giddy, I placed it gently in a small case I carried with me. It would be so much better in my hands then in the hands of mankind. Making sure it was secured and in no sign of danger I made my way out of the room and searched for Selina. She came here to steal a diamond that was in the shape of a teardrop. It's worth a fortune and being the jewelry thief that she was, she wanted it.

Suddenly the alarms started blaring and out came Catwoman from a room not far from me, running up to my side. "Did you set off the alarm!?"

"Oh yeah, after all the times we've stolen something now I decide to set the alarms off." She rolled her eyes as the sarcasm dripped from her tongue. She tapped my arm and tilted her head back. "Let's go."

"I wanna know who is the idiot who set off the alarm." I mumbled before following after her, seeing that she already had the diamond so of course she must be telling the truth. Maybe. We ran up the stairs and was soon greeted by a few of Penguins thugs, well at least we know who set the alarm off. Quickly knocking them out as we continued our way up the building "What does Penguin want with this museum?"

"Don't know. Maybe they have some exotic fish here or something."

"Think you need to work on mocking people."

"How about we get out of here first then you can criticize me." I shook my head before walking off as she took a deep breath, seeing as the GCPD had already made their way into the building. Oh great, just what we needed. Peeking through the window I rubbed my temples.

"Okay. We really need to go now." I said, looking for the exit way we agreed on using. Pushing open the window I looked down and saw a tube leading down to the ground. Pulling out some seeds, I dropped them down and looked back to Catwoman.

"This is crazy."

"Well we could always go through Penguin and the GCPD." I jumped out and fell straight into the tube. Looking up I saw her jump right behind me. Trusting in mother nature, I fell right into a leaf, regretting that I jumped first as I soon felt a body land on top of me. Grunting in a bit of pain I pushed her off and glared.

"Sorry Pammy." She grumbled, rolling off the leaf and on her feet. Doing the same, we made it to the car and drove off. I felt pain rising in my back as I couldn't sit back, so I let Catwoman drive.

"I think you need to lose some weight there Selina." I almost had laughed as she looked at me with her face scrunched up and I just simply shrugged.

"No I don't!" She shot back

"Well my back disagrees…" Checking the plant, I sighed in relief seeing that it was unharmed. I hugged it close to my chest as we made our way back to the hideout.

"Shh… Momma's here." I whispered, watering the tacca chantrieri, my hands slowly reached out and feathered over the petals as I heard it speak to me. Selina stood leaning against the doorframe, watching me "What is it?"

"You are such a big tree hugger." She mentioned before trudging over to a chair and sitting down, pulling out the diamond she stole. "Now this is a real beauty." She eyed the jewel like candy, I could have sworn she had a spark in her eyes.

"Mother nature will always be the most beautiful thing in world. But…" Facing her I stared at the diamond with an arched brow "we all have different opinions." I rubbed my nose, thinking a bit. It's been awhile since I last visited Harleen. I wonder how she's been.

"Um, you okay there?" Looking up, I realized I was staring at Selina. Shaking my head I took a step back and closed my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Think I'll take a walk." I had clipped my hair up, letting part of it hang loosely as I looked at the flower in my red locks. Grabbing the knob I had left without any more words.

"Harleen... I freaking miss you so much. It ridiculous!" I almost screamed out, but bite back my tongue. It feels a bit empty without the jester running around all crazy like. My bare feet slapped against the pavement as I was lost in thought, but there was more footsteps following mine. Turning the corner I bumped into a rather blocky figure who grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall.

"Well well! Look who we have here boys." I felt hot breath against my skin, and disgust filled me. "It's little miss Ivy all alone."

"Look 'boys' you better go about your night before you regret it." My voice sounded a bit more rougher than usual, and next thing I knew I was thrown on the floor, surrounded.

"No one's gonna help ya Poison Ivy." Shit, why must this happen now? Pushing myself up I heard growling behind me, and looked back to see two men get tackled down by hounds. Taking the opportunity I managed to slipped my vines around one, tossing him back and connecting my fist to the others face. When he was down I kicked him in the gut and rolled my eyes, smiling as the man who did all the talking backed away.

"Bud. Luo. He doesn't seem to know any manners and respect for woman." Glancing down I felt a bit of comfort seeing Harley's babies by my side. "Mind teaching him some manners?" With that being said, Bud leaped up and bought the man down as Luo ravaged his arm.

"I'm sorry! Please call them off!"

"Time to go home." I spoke softly. Turning my back to them, I walked away, soon hearing claws tap the floor behind me. "You boys aren't so bad after all."

Sitting down at a park bench, my hand lazily petting one of the hyenas as I talked to them "You miss your momma, don't ya?" A soft whine was heard and that made me frown. "I do too..." Bud nudged the hand that rested on the bench and looked up at me. "Wanna come home with me? I don't think Harley would forgive me if I leave you two by yourselves, now would she?"

All I remembered on the way home was getting lots of slobbery kisses, and surprisingly not minding them as much as before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harley's POV**

I made my way down the hallways of Arkham Asylum, I could hear the crazed laughing of some of the patients while the others were screaming in pain. I didn't know how I got there, I didn't understand… I was supposed to be in Metropolis working from a private office. I just kept walking trying to find an exit but I couldn't find one, the halls just seemed to go on forever. I stopped in front of a window looking into a patient's room. My reflection surprised me. I looked like I did when I had first started working in Arkham. Then I heard the all too familiar laughing of the Joker, echoing down the hallway.

"H-Hello," I shakily called as I slowly started towards the sound of laughing. "Mistah J?"

When I got to the Joker's cell I stopped and stared in at the figure in a straightjacket with their back to me.

"Harleen… Quinzel…"

That voice… It was the Joker's but it sounded so much colder than it should have. The door to the cell opened on its own and the figure got to its feet, pulling at the straightjacket as if trying to get out.

"M-Mistah J? I-Is that you?"

"Harley….. Quinn….."

The laughing erupted louder than before as the figure turned around. I could see its shoulders shaking with laughter. I covered my ears, dropping to my knees. But I could still hear the laughing as if it were inside me. The figure in the straightjacket started to walk towards me. I started to crawl backwards, feeling fear nearly overwhelm me as the figure got closer and closer. His face was in shadow but I could tell it was the Joker by the green hair.

"Get away from me," I cried, cowering against the wall behind me.

I clamped my eyes shut and held my hands over my head as if it would protect me from him.

"Well Harley I must say I'm surprised, you actually managed to capture the boy wonder."

Now I looked up in confusion, the scene was different, I was on my feet in my original jester outfit. The Joker stood over the bound and gagged form of Jason Todd. The Clown Prince of Crime was holding a crowbar.

"Harls I do believe this is the best present you've ever given me," with those words the Joker started swinging away with the crowbar, relentlessly beating Robin.

What the hell was going on? This happened a few years ago, it felt like millions of years even. Then I hadn't stood up to the Joker as he beat the poor boy to death. But this time I wasn't just going to stand by. Just as I moved to stop him, Robin was suddenly replaced with Poison Ivy…

"Red… no... Puddin' stop!" I ran at him, trying to yank the crowbar free of his grasp. I couldn't just stand by while he hurt her...

"Dammit, Harley, stay back!"

The Joker easily pulled the crowbar out of my hands and brought it across my face. I felt my jaw snap out of place and I just started screaming in pain as I hit the ground. Now I was the one he was beating mercilessly… It hurt, every blow felt a truck slamming into me. At least he wasn't hurting Red anymore though. After what seemed like an eternity of being beat, it just abruptly ended. When I sat up, there was no pain, no bruises, nothing.

I was back in Arkham now, wearing my newest jester outfit. I frowned and looked around, what in the hell was going on? The laughing from before was even louder now. I closed my eyes and covered my ears again, trying to drown out the laughing that was only causing my fear to heighten. Before I knew what was going on, I felt arms wrap around me, but not in a comforting way. They were squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. I opened my eyes, even though I knew full well I wasn't going to like what I saw. The Joker had his arms around me in a death grip, and I screamed when I saw his face. Parts of the flesh on his face were melted off. His eyes held a cold murderous gleam, even more so than usual. His devilish grin looked even more disturbing with the state the rest of his face was in. His suit was burnt and singed everywhere, showing disgusting, rotting flesh. The smell was overwhelming.

"You left me… to die… Harley…"

His voice sounded so hoarse, so… demonic. He had to take deep rasping breaths every few words, as if his lungs weren't as strong as they should have been.

"Mistah J I-"

Before I could finish speaking he threw me against the wall with so much force the tiles on the wall cracked and fell off, shattering around me on the floor. I struggled to catch my breath, I had hit the wall so hard it knocked the wind out of me. I tried to crawl away from him, only to feel a handful of my hair yanked backwards.

"You left… with the tree hugger!"

The Joker yelled, he picked me up by the throat and got in my face. I grabbed at his hand, trying to pry the burned purple glove away from my neck. I couldn't breathe, it felt as if my airway was going to collapse. I started punching his chest, I even landed a punch to his jaw that snapped his head to the side. But his maniacal laugh was all that left his mouth, his grip on my throat never faltering.

My back met the wall hard as he just continued to laugh and choke me, "And now… you left her… so in return… SHE LEFT YOU!"

Both his hands were around my throat now, he was going to kill me. Somehow, deep down I knew the Joker would always be the death of me. Red had told me so many times to get away from him while I could… I should have listened. I started to see spots when he suddenly threw me into a cell..

"Enjoy rotting… by yourself… Harleen Quinzel!"

The Joker slammed the door of the cell shut and walked away, his laugh echoing off the walls, almost seeming to echo inside my head. I curled up in a ball, crying with my fingers tangled in my hair.

"Red…. Red… I'm so sorry, Red…" I just kept repeating the same thing over and over again, still trying to drown out the laugh that only seemed to get louder and louder.

"You think saying sorry makes what you did okay, Harley?"

I looked up, my makeup streaked and messed up, the black around my eyes running down my cheeks. Poison Ivy stood at the door to the cell, looking down at me with cold eyes. Those weren't the green eyes that normally looked at me with a happy gleam. Ivy really seemed to hate me...

"Red?! I knew you'd come to help me," I said happily shooting to my feet, my hands coming to rest on the bars.

"I'm done helping you, Harleen. It's time to grow up and figure it out yourself."

Ivy turned her back on me, walking away with not even a glance back at me. I felt as if she had ripped my heart out and was walking away with it in her hands. I reached my hand out for her through the bars.

"Red! Please! Don't leave me!" I screamed for her, tears flowing down my cheeks like rivers, but she didn't look back and the Joker's laughing got even louder.

I collapsed onto the floor, screaming, crying, begging for her to come back, nearly ripping out my hair. The Joker's voice swirled inside my head.

"No one… is here for you… Harleen… Everyone leaves you… Except me… You'll always be… MY Harley Quinn…"

"No!"

I shot awake, screaming the last word in my dream. My sheets were tangled around me and I was sweating so much it seemed like I had just run a marathon. I was struggling to breathe as I ran a hand through my tousled hair. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, seeing that it was just after three in the morning. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on my arms trying to calm my frantic heart beat. There were still tears drying on my cheeks.

"It felt so real," I whispered.

I finally laid back down once my breathing and heart rate returned to normal. I stared at my ceiling, the image of Red's figure walking away from me was ingrained in my mind. I clenched my eyes shut as I tried to stop tears from flowing again. I rolled onto my stomach and reached over for my phone. But then I realized that I couldn't call her, not at three in the morning. I didn't dare fall back asleep, I didn't want those nightmares flying through my mind again. I headed to work later that morning and I felt as if I was dead on my feet. I sat at my desk fiddling with my pen as I stared at the ceiling again.

"How'd you sleep, Dr. Quinzel?"

I jumped, nearly falling out of my chair.

"Get the hell out of my office, Crane," I hissed, standing up and glaring at him.

"My my, I get the feeling my toxin really fucked with your mind didn't it?"

"What are you… talking about…"

That was when it clicked, I remembered him in my office the day before, stabbing me in the neck with a needle. My legs gave out from under me and I fell back down into my chair. Suddenly he was in my face, a hand resting on either side of me on the arms of the chair.

"What happened hmm? Did you see the Joker? Or is there something else you're so afraid of?"

"Get out…"

"Wh-"

I threw my knee up into his crotch, dropping him to the floor.

"I said, get out bub!"

My hand went over my mouth, as my heavy accent slipped out. Crane groaned and got to his feet, glaring at me.

"You've seen your worst fears, Harleen, now let's see if you can face them," he spat, before rushing from the room.

My secretary watched him run from the room with an odd look on her face.

"What was that about," she asked.

"Nothing," I muttered.

She shrugged and gave me my list of patients for the day. That nightmare showed my fears... Losing Red, the Joker killing me... How could I face those? I wasn't strong enough...

Over the span of a few days I had stayed mostly quiet, watching the news every night just to get a glimpse of Red, I missed her so much it hurt. Gordon wanted me back in Gotham for a night so he could meet with me to make sure I was still on track.

"How are things going, Harleen," he asked as I sat down at his desk.

"Fine," I mumbled, thinking about the nightmare again.

I hadn't slept well, I didn't know when Crane's medication would wear off, but every time I fell asleep the nightmare would replay again and again, and I never got used to it. Every time it felt more terrifying than the first even though it was exactly the same.

"You don't seem fine."

I jumped at the voice behind me: Batman.

"How did I know you'd be here," I grumbled.

"Because I'm the one that gave you the okay to go back to a normal life, Harleen," the Dark Knight said. "I have to make sure you're sticking to our agreement."

I just nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Gordon and Batman let me leave after asking a few questions. When I reached my car, I heard tires squeal and when I looked up a car sped past me with a very familiar redhead in the passenger seat.

"Red?"

I watched Catwoman and Ivy race off down the road. I felt my heart break a little more as I watched them drive away. With tears running down my cheeks I drove back to Metropolis. Seeing them only proved the point that damn nightmare made, solidified that I was afraid of losing her... Maybe enough alcohol and some sleeping pills would chase the nightmare away for a night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Updating from here might be a bit delayed, doing a bit of things for the next two weeks so I may not be able to type the next chapter as quickly as I wanted. But don't worry! We will finish this! Cause I just love Ivy and Harley together and I want to see it happen myself.**

 **Ivy's POV**

"Wow. Never thought I'd see you sleeping with muts." Rolling over slightly I glanced up at Selina who stood near the bed I slept on.

"Well Harley would kill me if I left them out in the streets." I slurred, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I looked to my feet to find Bud there. Where's Luo? I glanced down and realized I was using him as a pillow. Too tired to care I just slowly sat up and stretched out.

"I always knew you had a soft spot for them. If only Harley could see this." She snickered before disappearing through the doorway. Hearing the shower turn on I decided to finally get up. What would have she said if she saw me sleeping with her babies? Maybe just squeal and hug me tight saying 'I knew you'd get along!' I felt the corner of my lips tug up, my eyesight getting slightly blurry as I took a deep breath. I did not need Selina walking in here to see me crying.

"C'mon boys, move." I groaned, sliding my feet from under Bud as I climbed out of bed. Selina was too busy sucking up all the hot water as always, with a roll of my eyes I knocked on the door before opening it. "Never knew a cat would love her bathe so much." She laughed quietly and turned off the shower, reaching for her towel.

"All yours now." I looked back to her and closed the door. Hopefully this shower would ease my mind. Perhaps I nice walk afterwards would be nice…

Long walks in the park was always one thing I loved. It was, I guess you can say my escape from mankind. And mother nature was always so comforting. Feeling the wind caress your skin, the beautiful sound of the trees rustling is so soothing. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, hoping everything would just disappear. But sadly it was just wishful thinking.

I opened my eyes the moment I heard an all too familiar voice flow through the wind. Turning, my gaze fell upon none other than the infamous bank robber, Harvey Dent. Or Two-Face. Depends on if he was nice or not. "Ah! Doctor Isley, what a pleasant surprise."

"What the hell do you want?" I crossed my arms, half wanting to slap that cocky half smile of his two faced self.

"I know you and the cat have been close friends of the late."

"And? So what?"

"She has stolen something of mine. And I want it back!"

"Well that's not my problem." I said before walking off, but he reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back into him.

"Well I'm making it your problem Pamela." He gritted his teeth as I felt I was speaking to Two-Face now. Ripping my wrist from his grasp, I stepped back and glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?!" A vine wrapped itself around my left arm as I prepared myself, in case he'd get hostile. But he just pulled out his coin and flipped it. When I least suspected it he tried to pull out his gun, but he was too slow and I stepped back, throwing my vine at him. It wrapped around his face, and a random shot fired. The sound of his coin bounced on the floor as I turned to run away, not wanting to attract much attention to myself.

Damned Harvey. I can't believe I've ran into him, and to add to it I've been hit by his damn revolver. Removing my top off slowly, I looked down at the small entrance hole where there was red liquid spilling down my right side. "Shit." Okay, let's pull out the damned thing and clean this mess up.

One. Two. Three. Quickly removing it, I bite down on my tongue trying to avoid a scream escaping. There was footsteps tapping against the floor, getting closer, I saw Selina at the door. She dropped what was in her arms and knelt down beside me. "What happened Ives?" She grabbed a rag and pressed it against my side, cleaning my wound up.

"Stupid Harvey." I mumbled, just watching as she bandaged me up. "This is your fault. Wait did you take from him?" The brunette looked down and gave me a half smile.

"Well... You know how me and Harvs are. Always fighting. He just had something that I wanted."

"When doesn't he..." I rolled my eyes as she was finishing up. Using the counter to lift myself up, I pushed passed her and made my way down to the bedroom. The cat not far behind me.

This would've never happened if Harley was here... Seeing Bud and Lou stare at me with concern, I heard soft whines come from them. "Look. I know I messed up. But I'll take care of it."

"Tough to believe someone like you Kyle." I turned around to look at her with my arms cross before continuing "You're lucky I don't throw you out! Now get out of my sight. Before I send the boys on you." Putting her arms up in surrender she stepped back.

"Fine. Fine. Have it your way." That was the last I heard before the door was opened and closed. I looked down at the bandage, sighing a bit. I think for the next few days I'll be staying inside. Maybe I can make something so it could heal faster? I stood up, quickly regretting it as my side yelled at me in pain. Okay, let's take this slow. It's not that far at least, but those stairs... It's gonna be a long night.

Hours later and I finally finished. Sitting on the couch I flicked through the channels, switching it to some cartoons so the hyenas wouldn't bug me. Picking up my book, I heard the kitchen window creak open and in came Catwoman. She gave a weak smile before leaning against the kitchen counter. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry's not gonna make the gunshot go away."

"What else do you want me to say or do?"

"Not involve me into your problems." Pamela... Take a deep breath. And just read your book.

"Well shit, it's not my fault that happened to you." I ignored her, hearing the woman scoff behind me. "Oh now you're not gonna answer me?" God Selina, just go away. I didn't really want to deal with her at the moment. "Okay whatever. I'm going to sleep." Finally she's gone. I tried to focus on reading, and I was reading a few words before my mind drifted away. Everything went dark, and the last thing I remember was seeing Bud and Lou staring at the TV...

 _"Hey Red...?" I looked up at Harley's bruised face, my hands gently washing her back as I tried not to hurt her. Once again she was thrown out by the Joker, and being the 'kind' friend I am I took her in. Yet again._

 _"Yes Harley girl?" I whispered, washing off the soap from her bare back. The blonde looked up to me, smiling even though I knew she was in pain._

 _"Why are you always so good to me? I mean I screw up a lot, but you don't seem to care. You're just always there to save me. Why?" My heart jumped at the question as I pondered it myself. It was because I loved her. More than a friend. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship._

 _"Because... I care for you." I smiled and kissed her forehead before reaching for a towel. I wrapped it around her shoulders as she stood up and wrapped it properly around her body. My eyes wandered a bit and I felt my cheeks flush._

 _"But why do you care?" She kept probing and asking. Why was she so curious now?_

 _"Look Harls," I started, the jester stepped out the tub and almost slipped back. Instinctively my arms reached forward and I pulled her close. Noticing how close we were, the words I was going to say fled my mind completely. Even all bruised up, Harley was beautiful._

 _Next thing I knew, our lips meet briefly._

 _"T-that was... Nice." Harley whispered when our lips separated. I seen that her cheeks were a light pink and I couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Let's... get you dressed, shall we?" After that kiss, it wasn't bought up for the rest of the night. Until we actually slept together though. I was curled up on the bed, almost fully asleep. But then arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. Looking back I seen Harley smile and she kissed me once more._

 _"So... Is that why you always take care of me?" I shrugged, a bit embarrassed to answer._

 _"How about more kissing and less talking? Sounds good?" I mumbled._

 _"Oh c'mon Red! I wanna hear you say it!" She whined, and before she could say anything else I just crushed my lips against hers. Pulling away as she was breathless._

 _"G'night Harleen."_

Opening my eyes I looked around, lights were off, and a blanket was around me. Wincing in pain, I adjusted myself into a better position that didn't hurt so much.

It was only a dream... Of course Harley isn't here, she left me. That night I felt lonelier than ever. Hugging the blanket close to my chest I sighed softly and closed my eyes once more, fighting back tears. Maybe if I was lucky enough, I could stay asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N's: Sorry for such a huge delay. My friend and I have been swamped with college, school, and its been stressful. But here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and like it!**

* * *

The days were dragging on, matter of factly I was losing track of the days. I just followed my routine, seeing patients, going home, showering the same old shit just on different days. The alcohol and sleeping pills had only worked for a couple nights. I was getting anxious now adays. When was this fucking toxin going to wear off?! The nightmare was almost always the same every time I fell asleep. Except for last night… In the nightmare last night I was locked up and had to watch as the Joker relentlessly beat Poison Ivy. And there was nothing I could do to stop him.

Apparently my change in mood was obvious to my secretary. Because when I walked into my office she had this look on her face that clearly said she was wondering if I still had my sanity. I gave her a halfhearted smile and a wave as I set my things down behind my desk.

"Dr. Quinzel… Harleen are you okay," my secretary, Janet, asked me.

I sat down and stared at the top of my desk as I contemplated her question. Was I okay? No, I wasn't okay. Having to watch the woman that I… having to watch my best friend beat to death every night while I slept was tearing down my psyche. I finally looked back up at her with a smile that I tried my hardest to make seem genuine.

"Yeah, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep, Janet," I said standing back up to get my white coat.

"I get that you're a psychiatrist, but don't psychiatrists need someone to talk to as well?"

I looked at her for a moment and then I shook my head with a laugh, "I suppose so."

"Well, Dr. Quinzel, I'm _**your**_ therapist now," she said with a friendly smile before taking her leave and going back out into the lobby to sit at her own desk.

I gave a small smile, that probably didn't reach my eyes like a true smile would. I went through my patients as usual that day, trying to focus on their problems instead of the nightmare problem I was having.

Later that day I walked into the bank in Metropolis after my workday came to an end, memories came flooding back. Memories of Red and I... I bit my lip as it quivered, trying not to cry. The teller kindly took my bank card and brought me back the money I asked for. Just as I turned to leave the door was busted open by a bunch of goons in clown masks. I felt my heart skip a beat and fear pump through veins. These men looked like Joker's lackies.

"Everyone put your hands in the air and don't move unless we tell you to move!"

I just stood stock still, the order taking a minute to process. What were these guys doing? Joker was dead, unless they were working for someone else and didn't even bother to change the getups.

"We're making a withdrawal, so everybody with money, hand it over now! We'll deal with you tellers in a minute!"

These stupid idiots weren't taking my money, not if I could help it. I could care less about everyone else's money to be honest but this was my hard earned cash. For once I hadn't stolen it. As one of the men came close to me I held my breath, praying he wouldn't recognize me. But, unfortunately luck wasn't working in my favor that day.

"Harley? Wow! You're lookin' damn fine, how's life without the Joker treating you," he asked with a devilish grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying to play innocent.

He grabbed me by the throat and put the gun to my chin, "Don't play stupid, Quinn!"

I flinched slightly at his raised voice, my gaze met his as I knew I couldn't let him know he was getting to me. At any mention of the Joker, the gross image of his burnt and vile face came to my mind and made bile rise in my throat. As this man just continued to stare me down the rest of his boys continued with their work of robbing the bank.

"You're comin' with us," he growled.

Before I could do anything to defend myself he slammed the gun into the back of my head, knocking me out cold. Honestly I think that was the first time in a few weeks that my eyes were closed and I didn't see those horrific images of Ivy's life leaving her beautiful eyes. But when I finally came to I had a terrible headache and I had no clue where I was. I fully opened my eyes, forcing my mind and body to wake up a little more. I looked around, trying to ignore the headache as I took my surroundings in.

"So, it really is true. You gave up the crime life," a British accent spoke, making the hair on my neck stand up.

I held my eyes closed tightly, knowing full well who I was speaking to.

"Come now, Harley, it's not respectful to not acknowledge your host."

I felt something crack against my shin and I gave a yelp, opening my eyes to look at the short figure in front of me just to avoid being smacked again. Oswald Cobblepot stood in front of me with his cigar hanging from his lips as usual, his small beady eyes looking at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

"You tied me to a chair, P- Cobblepot," I had almost called him Pengy, I had barely stopped myself. "If anything is disrespectful it's that. How can you expect respect if you don't give it?!"

"When my boys brought you in, it got me excited Quinn, because the Joker's been dead for a few months now. The rumors out on the streets were that you left him to die, going with Poison Ivy and then you even ditched her for a 'normal life' as Mr. Nigma so nicely put it."

The comment about leaving the Joker for dead hurt, but when Cobblepot brought up Ivy it was all I could do to not start crying. The Penguin got closer, so close he was up in my space now, making me squirm involuntarily.

"All though… the Riddler told me another interesting piece of information Quinn. He said that Ivy searched for you and never stopped until she found you. But now, she and Catwoman are the talk of Gotham and Metropolis. Making headlines left and right. How does it feel Hm? To know you've been forgotten and left behind?"

The Penguin pushed the tip of his umbrella into my chest, using it to rip two buttons off my shirt, exposing my chest a little. I shot a dangerous look at him as I felt my face go red, but the tears now running down my cheeks kept it from looking very threatening. He was right... Red had moved on... She had Selina now, so she wouldn't need the stupid, annoying blonde jester.

"Now why would Ivy go looking for you? I didn't think she cared that much about you. So tell me, Harley, did the two of you have a little bit of fun between the sheets with each other whenever the clown kicked you out or got locked up," he asked with a disgusting and perverted look on his face.

I refused to answer him, I just tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. I was starting to get emotionally unstable, all the thoughts about Red, all the memories and fantasies… They were just too much for my already weak mind.

"What do you think boys? Think Ivy would do anything for the dumb blonde here?"

They all laughed and snickered at the comment and that only served to hurt me worse. That's all anyone in this world saw me as when the Joker wasn't around? A dumb blond? The stupid slut that ran with the Joker because he paid attention to me…

"So… You think if I threaten you, Ivy will come running? Because then I can get rid of my competition. I'm sick and tired of her and Catwoman making the front page."

Oswald backhanded me hard with the umbrella before making me look him in the eyes with blood dripping down my chin from the corner of my mouth. I bit back a scream as I felt a blade stab into my side, I hadn't even seen the damn knife in his hands… I didn't know what fucking point he was trying to prove by stabbing me. Maybe he was just doing it to be the twisted fuck he was known to be.

"My dear, there's no one to save you anymore. If Ivy comes for you my boys will kill her like the damn treehugger that she is. And with the Joker gone, there's no one to stake a claim on you. So I think I'll just use you for my own amusement until I've decided that you don't serve a purpose any longer," he said in a sinister tone.

He was standing even closer now and I did the first thing that came to mind. I drew my head back and threw it forward, right into the Penguin's nose. I got to my feet and jumped, higher than a normal human could because of the mixtures Ivy had given me. I leaned back slightly so that the chair would shatter beneath me when I hit the ground. I knew it was going to hurt like all holy hell but it was my only option at that point. If I didn't stay here then Ivy wouldn't have to come for me, if she even wanted to that is.

The Penguin looked at me with fury in his disgusting beady little eyes as he held his nose. Blood was dripping from between his fingers as he glared at me. I was on my feet now, the chair in pieces on the floor. I glanced around trying to come up with a way out. Then a guy ran at me from behind, shooting to take me down but I jumped up, flipping backwards over him. As I soared over him, I grabbed a fistful of the collar of his shirt. I pulled him back against me as I landed and I glared at the Penguin.

"I'm walking out of here, Cobblepot. Shoot me and you lose one of your men," I threatened as I kept myself behind the man just enough so that no one could get a clear shot.

"You really think I care about losing one guy? He's expendable," the Penguin snarled.

"Shit," I said under my breath, realizing I had made a bad move.

I took the gun off the man's belt and pushed him into the Penguin. I was still holding onto him, using the goon as a ram to get through the Penguin. They wouldn't risk shooting their own boss. As the henchman and the Penguin hit the floor, I front flipped over the two in a heap and grabbed hold of one of the women that the Penguin always seemed to have in his company. Clicking the safety off I put the gun to her head, a cold look in my eyes.

"I'll do it, Cobblepot," I growled, I knew he wouldn't want one of his women shot.

Now the rage in his eyes was pure fire and I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that I was the one getting under his skin now.

"Hold your fire, boys," he said through his teeth, the blood running down his face beginning to dry.

I started to back out of the club; I wouldn't put it past the Penguin to put a bullet in my head the minute I turned around so I kept his girl between me and him. When I got outside I found a black motorcycle and climbed on it, forcing the girl to as well. But as soon as I got on the bike shots were fired at me by men rushing out of the club. I ducked behind the bike pulling the girl with me. Thankfully the Penguin's dopey headed goons were terrible shots. I looked up just over the top of the bike and shot each of them in the knees, causing them to hit the ground hollering in pain. I didn't want to be in Gotham, I didn't need B-Man breathing down my neck anymore than he already was. The girl wrapped her arms around my waist after I kicked the bike to a start and took off away from the Iceberg Lounge.

My grip on the handlebars of the motorcycle tightened as I thought of Ivy. I could go to her, her apartment was just up the street from here, assuming she would still even talk to me... A single tear slid down my cheek as I pushed the bike to go faster; this only causing the girl to tighten her grip around my waist and press her face into my back. Shots were being fired at us now as we drove off so I pulled the pistol out of the waistline of my skirt and fired off some shots, hitting one of the men in the neck and another in the leg. Soon we were out of firing range but little did I know I had flown right past Selina who had been standing out front of Ivy's apartment. The gunfire had caught a lot of people's attention; it wasn't quiet after all. Upon reaching the outskirts of Gotham I stopped at a gas station and filled the bike up, but then I realized I didn't have any money to pay for the gas.

"Do you have any money on you," I asked the girl in a deflated tone as my blue eyes met her brown ones.

It was then I realized how young she looked; the poor thing couldn't have been any older than seventeen or eighteen. She nodded, handing me some money from her pocket.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took the money inside, gesturing for her to follow me in.

When we walked back outside I could tell she wanted to run, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm really sorry I put a gun to your head. I just wanted out of there, I… I did it to protect someone I care about," I said filling the bike.

"It's okay… It's not like I haven't been threatened before," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

I looked at her with a question in my blue eyes, but I didn't need to ask it. I knew what she meant, the Penguin had to be an abusive man, that much was clear with how he treated me. Just like the Joker… I shook my head and finished filling the bike. When I turned to put the nozzle back pain shot through my side, reminding me that Cobblepot had stabbed me. WIth all the adrenaline pumping through me I had forgotten about the stab wound. I grimaced and held my side, only to find a blood spot had long ago formed on my shirt.

"Here," the girl said softly, pulling some paper towels off the roll above the windshield washer.

She lifted my shirt and pressed it against the wound, making me give a little yelp. The girl took the belt off her pants and put it around me tight enough to keep the paper towels in place.

"That should hold long enough for you to get back to Metropolis."

"H-How did you know I was living there," I asked, more than a little stunned.

She shrugged not meeting my gaze, "After Ivy went looking for you and came back empty handed it became the talk of Gotham. The infamous Harley Quinn had walked away from her life of crime, living out a life of normalcy in Metropolis."

I just shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, getting back on the bike. I wanted away from the damn crime life but it seemed my past wouldn't leave me be. Scarecrow, now Penguin. Who the fuck else was gonna show up to harass me?

"You can go back now if you want, I just needed to get out of Gotham."

The girl just stood there as I kicked the bike back into a start. I looked at her in confusion, why didn't she jump at the chance to take off?

"If I were you, I wouldn't go back to the Penguin though. You don't need him; make a life for yourself before you ruin it for one man," I said, trying to nudge the girl into action.

I sounded like a god damn hypocrite, here I was telling this girl to get away from Cobblepot when I couldn't even get away from the Joker while he was alive. It took him getting killed for me to finally get away. Now I could kind of see what Ivy probably saw in a way… On the outside looking in, it was sad and pathetic to see someone rely on another person so much that they would give up anything and everything for the person, even if they were abusive. Details like that were pushed aside, sometimes even completely forgotten. Like with me and the Joker… He tried to kill me, and yet I went back to him each and every time, saying that it was just tough love.

"Can I come with you?"

The girl's question caught me off guard and jerked me out of my thoughts.

"I… why? Why do you wanna run around with the 'dumb blonde'" I said a little more scornfully than I had meant to.

"I don't want to go back and I know he'll track me down if I stay in Gotham…"

I took in the sad and almost pathetic look on the girl's face. Lowering my head with a sigh I gestured for her to climb on, revving the engine a few times before peeling out of the parking lot on the black bike. My side was throbbing and I was getting a little light headed but I got us back to Metropolis in one piece.

When we walked into my apartment I practically collapsed onto the couch, regretting it when pain shot through my side. I heard water running and cupboards opening and shutting. Then the next thing I knew the girl was beside me on the floor with a bowl of water and some towels and bandages. I frowned as memories of Red patching me up came to mind. I stopped the girl before she could do anything.

"What's your name?"

Her brown eyes searched mine for a moment, clearly wondering why I had stopped her.

"My name is Rachel," she said.

I grabbed the bowl and bandages and things she had brought out to take care of the wound. Red was the only one I was going to allow to take care of me like that, and that wouldn't be happening anymore, since she wanted nothing to do with me. From that point on I vowed to take care of myself, it's what Ivy wanted me to do all along. The redhead just wanted me to be able to be independent so I was going to start; for her…

I smiled at Rachel before saying, "The guest bedroom is down the hall, first door on your right, bathroom's across the hall."

I made my way to my bedroom not giving Rachel a chance to really say anything. I put the bowl of water in my bathroom and then went to my closet grabbing some clothes for her. I smiled softly to myself, wondering if Red would be proud of me for doing what she did for me, helping someone down on their luck. I gave the girl her clothes and started to head back to my own room.

"Thanks, Harley," the girl said softly.

I stopped and looked at my feet, frowning at the use of my name.

"It's just Harleen," I whispered, feeling pain creep back into my heart.

I closed my door behind me and began care of the stab wound. I cleaned it out, biting my tongue the whole time to keep back a scream. I tried to stitch it up but it was just a gross mess. I didn't even want to try and touch it anymore so I put a bandage over the top and laid down to go to bed. My head still hurt and now my side hurt to boot. But the biggest pain of them all was the pain I felt in my heart. I knew the nightmare's were going to ravage my sleep. Trying my best to mentally prepare myself for it I took the sleeping pills beside my bed and downed a shot of whiskey to wash them down. When my head hit the pillow it took me a few minutes to sleep and when it finally came my sleep was no different than it had been for the past couple weeks now.


	8. Chapter 8 (Catwoman)

Laying down on Ivy's bed, I wondered what was running through her mind. She's been a bit sad ever since Harley left, and she's tried hiding it but I know better. I bet the little jester misses her just the same. Walking out if the room I saw Pamela had fallen asleep on the couch, the book she had resting on her chest. Deciding to be nice I grabbed a blanket and covered her, removing the book and placing it on the coffee table. After I finished, I grabbed the picture I had printed out earlier, folded it and placed it in my pocket. Making my way to the door I almost tripped over Harleys damned muts. Hissing at them as I opened the door quietly, trying to make sure I don't wake Ivy, I left.

I believe it's time to visit my doctor. I stretched out in front of the building, looking around at Gotham, seeing the streets become more lively by the second. But the sound of gunshots were echoing through the night, getting louder as whoever was shooting was getting closer. My eyes shot wide open as I saw Harleen, in flesh and blood, on a motorcycle with another female behind her. She was zooming down the streets, Penguin's thugs right behind her, that was until she shot the tires out. I couldn't believe she was here. In Gotham!

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered. I ran upstairs, quickly retrieving Ivy's keys as I made it for her car. Bringing the engine to life, I made my way straight to Metropolis. "Who was that girl? If Ivy finds out…" I trailed off. Knowing the tree hugger, she'd make Gotham her own personal garden. And not in a good way. Well... When is it ever in a good way?

I came to a slow stop, looking up at the building number. 385. Harleys building. Parking the car, I hopped out of the driver's seat and entered. "Okay, what's the quickest way to finding her apartment number..." Getting an idea, I looked over to the mailboxes, searching for a Quinzel Harleen. A grin spread across my lips as I made my way up the stairs, making a beeline straight to apartment 2P. My fisted hand banged on the door rapidly, but then I started slapping it furiously until the door opened. I almost slapped the person's head if I hadn't stopped.

"C-catwoman?" I heard the girl speak. Wasn't she the same girl that was riding behind Harley?

"It's Selina. Where's Harleen?" I pushed past her, looking around the small apartment. I saw a blonde woman from the corner of my eye, next thing I knew I had slapped whatever that was in her hand and pinned her down. "Hi there Harley."

"Selina?! What're doing here?" She stuttered out, and I simply stood up and took a look around.

"Nice place you got here." I tilted my head back to the brunette behind me. "And I see you have company. Who's the girl?"

"I'm Rachel ni-"

"I'm not talking to you. I specifically asked Harley." My gaze fell back to her, as Rachel shrunk under my glare. I stepped closer as Harleen got up herself, my fingers pushing a few stray strands behind her ear. "You know if Ivy sees this... We'd both be in deep shit right?"

"What?! You think I'm doing something with her? Oh nonono! You see what had happened was-" Ring ring.

"One second. Phone call." I held up my finger as I answered the call. "Oh, Bruce! Yes? I'll be there tonight. Mhm. Right after I finish helping Pamela. Okay, bye." I looked over to Harley, her brows were arched slightly. "What? We know how to keep our social lives separated from our criminal/vigilante lives."

"Whatever you say Selina. But I am not doing anything with the girl, Penguin took me captive, I took a hostage, and I escaped." Harleen shrugged slightly, sitting down on a chair that was not far behind her.

"Let's just hope Pamela doesn't hear of this. Or it's both of our heads!" I paused, pulling out a photo and tossing it at her. "Well see you around hon." I waved slightly and walked out as the door was left hanging open, and little 'ol me was heading home.

"Hey Pammy I-" Dropping down I looked behind me as an empty pot was shattered against the wall. Shit. "What was that for?!"

"Do you know what I seen on the television today?" Uh oh. Please tell me she didn't see "Harley was here! In Gotham" Oh yeah... She did. I should message Bruce. But if I even attempt to, I'd most likely be in a viney prison with an angry Ivy glaring at me most the night. "And she was with a-a... A fucking harlot!" Another crashing sound.

"Ives, please. Calm down." Vines had wrapped around my ankle and pulled me up to the ceiling, my hand hitting the floor in the process. Gee Ivy... A little gentler please. But it's not like I'd actually say that now.

"Calm down? Oh, okay." I sighed in relief but oh boy that sigh was cut short when she threw me out the window. Ivy climbed out the now shattered window, her plants making a little staircase as she made her way down. I just decided to lay on the floor, looking up at the angered woman. "How do you expect me to calm down? Huh?" We were in the middle of the street, a car honking its horn at us.

"Oh the poor bastard..." I whispered, and not to my surprise, huge vines wrapped around the metal contraption and crushed it. The man lucky enough to had scrambled out of the alive. "Pamela, Pammy, hey." Bright green eyes stared back to me, I could have sworn she turned me to stone under that gaze. Finally finding the words I took a deep breath "It's all a misunderstanding."

"How would you know?"

"Well... I just do." Shit. If I tell her I went to visit Harley without her, I'd be food for Ivy's plants. Next thing I knew there was a weeping Ivy in front of me. Quickly standing up I didn't know whether to hug her or do anything, so I held her and she sobbed on my shoulder. "Ivy... This is kinda awkward. Can we um go inside at least?" The redhead pulled away, walking inside as she seemed to have stopped crying. Should I feel scared? Cause I am. Following after her, messaging Bruce at the same time.

"You never seen that whatsoever. If I hear it spill from your lips!" Ivy turned on me quickly "I will make your life a living hell!" With my hands up I nodded. Ivy had turned back around and continued her course to her apartment.

"What a day..." I huffed out. Right now I just wanted to shower and sleep. My back is killing me! Falling from the fourth floor onto the street? Yeah, probably lost a life there. Maybe two. Doesn't matter, that shower is calling my name.

After taking a much needed shower I looked around to find no Ivy, or no muts? "Pamela? Pammy?" I looked in the kitchen. Nothing. I closed my eyes and tilted my head. There was a soft noise echoing upstairs, was Ivy on the roof? As I got closer, the sound became more clear, like soft sobs could be heard from her. Going up to the sixth floor I seen a room with plants spilling from it. That's Ivy for sure. "Pammy..." I whispered, following the trail of vines, I saw the redhead sitting on the floor and wiping away her tears.

"How did you know I was up here?"

"Well for starters I am a cat, so I heard you." Ivy rolled her eyes, I think more to herself for forgetting that.

"Well then can you just leave me alone."

"Ives. I'm not use to seeing you like this, in fact it scares me to see this. I'm use to the redheaded bitch that I've grown to deal with." The plant woman stared at me, flipping me off as she did so. "See? That right there is what I'm talking about. So stop crying, get up, and let's go steal something!" I reached down and pulled her up.

"You're right..." She mumbled, pushing me back slightly. "Let's go. I have something in mind that I've been wanting for a very long time." I arched a brow at that and just decided to follow her. Well at least she had stopped crying. Am I right?

But I slowly realized as I drove us, was that Ivy was breaking more and more by the second without Harley here. By her side. I guess the fact that Harleen preferred a normal life over being with Ivy struck her hard. And I don't know how much long this woman could take in that depression. Cause that's gonna slowly drive me up the walls! I should've went with Bruce tonight. Well... Maybe some other time.

* * *

 **A/N's: Okay, this was a first for me to write in Selina's PoV, and I think I did eh... Okay, sorry if she's out of character. I did my best *cries* I did my best (I would love you guys more if you know Dane Cook :D) & I want to say thank you! ****Your reviews/Favouriting/Following this story makes me happy cause people actually like it! And it drives me to make this story more interesting. So hope you stick around, because in the next few chapters... Things will get bumpy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N's: I'm a horrible person for not uploading this sooner, can't apologize enough. But the next chapter will take a bit of time, working on it and stuff when I get time. Pleaaase bear with my slacking self... I know I am a slacker :'( But enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

I had been on my phone looking for an apartment for Rachel when Selina had stormed in. I was so surprised to see the cat burglar there that all I was able to say was her name. She knocked my phone from my grasp and pounced on me, knocking me flat on my back. Why in the hell was she here?! I explained why Rachel was there and when Selina mentioned Ivy my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I just stared at my feet not knowing what to think.

The feline woman left, tossing something on the floor as she went. I got up and picked it up and when what I was looking at fully processed in my mind, my legs shook and I fell to my knees a huge smile on my face.

"I knew they'd get along," I squealed, my thick Bronx accent coming out again.

I started laughing and Rachel was staring at me like I'd gone mad, which it probably looked like I had. She came around behind me to see what I was looking at. The younger woman looked at me curiously.

"Is that Poison Ivy? Why is she sleeping with two... Are those hyenas?!"

"Those are my babies," I whispered tears filling my eyes.

Why had I left her behind? Why... I got to my feet so fast I accidentally knocked Rachel over onto her ass. I apologized and helped her up.

"Sorry about that," I said, forcing my accent away.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I need to go see Ivy."

Rachel just smiled at me, "I think you should."

I was about to head for the door but I suddenly got light headed. I had to hold out the counter so I didn't fall over. Well, guess I was gonna have to wait to go see Red; I couldn't drive much less ride that motorcycle being light headed like I was. I couldn't hear Rachel as she asked what was wrong. I didn't even make it five feet before I fell on the floor, one of those hellish nightmares taking me over again.

When I woke it was in a panic, Rachel was over me looking frightened. She helped me sit up and all I felt was confusion. What the hell had happened?

"Are you okay, Harleen?"

"I… I'm fine, I think…" I didn't know if I was lying by saying that but I said it all the same.

"How long was I out for?"

"About ten minutes, you were screaming like someone was trying to kill you…"

Rachel was clearly bothered by what had happened but at that point I think I was more bothered than she was. Crane's toxin had never done that to me. I had never just passed out at random, having a quick nightmare that I honestly couldn't remember. I got to my feet and shook my head as if it would help clear the fog around my mind. I had to go see Red, I was beginning to see the mistake I had made…

Rachel tried to stop me from leaving but I just brushed her off and got on the bike, heading for Gotham. When I reached the city limits I felt my heart start to race. Just the thought of seeing Ivy made me want to scream with joy. I parked the bike out front of her apartment and I took a deep breath as I walked towards the door. But suddenly Catwoman hit the pavement and I just stood blinking in confusion. The next thing I knew Red was right there, just fifteen or twenty feet away from me.

I was bout to call for her, not even wondering why the hell she had thrown Selina from the window in the first place. I raised my hand to wave, but my cry was stopped before it even began by an arm around my neck. Before I knew what was going on the ground was far away from me, Ivy and Selina growing smaller by the second. I was set down, coughing a little as my hand rubbed my neck. My eyes were met with yellow boots and when I looked up I gulped.

"Hey, Batgirl…" I said giving a smile that was trying to say I was innocent.

The redhead's arms were folded and she was frowning down at me, "What are you doing here, Harley?"

I sat up and gave a heavy sigh, "I was just coming to visit, Red."

Batgirl knelt down in front of me her eyes meeting mine. I didn't see any hostility, just curiosity, as if she were studying me.

"What," I asked, fidgeting under gaze.

"You make no sense sometimes you know that?"

"Why? What makes you say that?"

Batgirl shook her head and gestured to the street below, where it seemed Ivy and Selina had gone back inside.

"You know, Batman will have you sent back to Arkham if you so much try to help them in this little crime spree they're having right?"

I just nodded in response to her question.

"Then why in the hell did you come back?! Especially after what happened with the Penguin and his goons earlier tonight?!"

I didn't answer, not really knowing the answer. Was it that I didn't know the answer or did I just not want to admit it to myself? I didn't know… I was just starting to frustrate myself now. Batgirl sat down across from me and stared me down, not in an aggressive manner but she was clearly trying to figure something out in that brain of hers.

"Why?"

"Why what? Jeez and you say I don't make sense."

"Why did you ever start chasing the Joker around?"

I thought about her question, remembering back to my time as a young doctor at Arkham.

"I was young, naive. I thought I could cure any troubled mind that came before me. I had worked hard in school, studying and the like to face the twisted minds of these criminals. But… I wasn't ready for what he threw at me…."

 _I marched into Arkham Asylum, a triumphant grin upon my young face. I pushed my glasses up as I swiped my card to enter the wing where all the doctors' offices were. Finally after months of begging, Dr. Arkham had finally given me the go ahead to start having sessions with the Joker. Out of everyone in Arkham he was the one I wanted to work on the most. I had to admit, there were greedy reasons behind it but all the same, he needed to be treated. The guards already had him in the room where I was to be having sessions with him. He was in the typical jumpsuit for the Arkham patients and he looked none too happy. At first I was doubtful that it was really the Joker that was sitting in front of me, seeing as he wasn't wearing any clown makeup. But when he finally looked up at me and our eyes met I knew right away that this was the Joker. His eyes flicked across the name tag on my white coat and then his cold eyes returned to mine as I sat down._

" _Dr. Quinzel, I presume," he asked sitting back in his chair._

 _I nodded in response to his question and then I asked the guards to leave, to which they hesitantly obeyed. I didn't need anyone interfering with my time with the patient._

" _Trusting woman you must be, to make the guards leave. The last doctor that did that got his eye gouged with a pencil," his lips tugged up into a smile and a menacing chuckle left his throat._

" _You don't intimidate me," I said, taking a few notes already on my notepad._

 _This made him frown now and in all honesty it was more disturbing to see him frown than it was to see him smile. But I shook it off knowing full well that I couldn't show him any fear, he would snuff it out and take advantage of it…_

"But he had me pegged the minute I walked into that room. I think it really only took him a few minutes to figure me out. He figured out just exactly what buttons he would have to push and what strings to play to manipulate me…"

Batgirl stared at me, looking as if she had a pretty good understanding how the Joker had managed to do this to me. I just looked down at the street, not enjoying the memories.

"Over about the span of a month, he had manipulated me into allowing him to wear his makeup again and eventually he had me believing that he loved me… that I actually meant something to him. Three months of attempting to treat him turned into being obsessed with him and eventually becoming Harley Quinn."

The redheaded vigilante got to her feet and offered me her hand, pulling me up to my feet. She had this weird look on her face, as if she were deep in thought about something.

"Harley, or Harleen, whatever it is you go by now, I'm not going to tell Batman you came back to Gotham tonight. He was already pretty mad about what happened with Penguin. But please, just stay away from Ivy and Catwoman. That's the only way Batman thinks you'll be able to keep on this normal path of yours. Can you promise me you'll stay away?"

I knew I couldn't, tonight proved that much; so I just nodded. Batgirl helped me back down to the road and just watched me as I climbed onto the motorcycle. Neither of us said anything, I just roared down the road on the bike, my mind racing. I was really starting to question everything I did now. But my mind went blank and I nearly wrecked the bike when I passed a very familiar car going in the opposite direction. I braked the bike hard, skidding to a stop. I looked over my shoulder but the car just sped along. I had made eye contact, I knew Selina saw me so why hadn't she stopped? I just shook my head and headed home. When I got home I brushed off Rachel's questions and just shut my bedroom door in her face, locking it behind me. I showered then laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Dammit, Harls… just make up your mind," I muttered to myself, rolling over to hug my extra pillow as if it were a certain plant loving redhead.

I fell asleep but knew full well it would be another night with useless sleep, my mind plagued with my fears yet again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I slumped down in the passenger's seat, eyes closed as I was fiddling with my thoughts. The car had made a sharp curve, my eyes shot open as Selina kept driving as nothing had just happened. "What the hell?"

"Some crazy blonde was on the wrong side of the road. No biggie." She glanced at me quickly, a small smile on her face. But it seemed a bit out of place. Whatever. Right now I just want to go home. Selina pulled up in front of the building and I climbed out the passenger's seat, stretching out my body much like a cat.

"Home sweet home." I whispered before walking towards the building, but I froze in my tracks as I heard a voice echoed in my ears.

' _Oh Ivy! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!'_

I looked back and took a deep breath. It couldn't be, but it sounded like… Shaking it away I entered the building, and Selina looked at me with an inquisitive brow. "Something wrong?" She questioned, and I honestly didn't know the answer to it. My mind was boggled and I quite frankly did not enjoy such a feeling.

"I think… I'm losing it Selina."

"You know what you need? To get shitfaced and to forget about everything for one night!" The cat thief grinned, bringing her hands together. She must've seen how my face changed at the mention on getting shitfaced, because she had a small frown on now. "C'mon, it'll be fun. We'll call it… A girls night out."

"Fun for me? Or fun for you?" I crossed my arms, my eyes meeting with hers as she grabbed my hands and pouted.

"Please please please. I need a stiff one and you need to forget about everything! What better way than to drink our lungs out?"

"Maybe-" Her eyes lit up and I glared at her "MAYBE you are right. But I refuse to drink."

"Joy killer." She huffed. "Just one glass that's all I'm asking." Why am I even partners with her? She is as persistent as a cat. No pun intended.

"Alright whatever." I waved her off and she smiled.

I can't believe I'm here. The amount of men I want to strangle at this little pub is more than a handful! Selina rolled her eyes as she ordered our drinks, pushing a man back with her hip she smiled and made her merry way back to the table. As she slid it across the table, my brows arched slightly. "What is this?" I asked, taking a whiff of the liquid inside the glass.

"Just drink, won't kill you." The cat grinned. Sipping on her cup she looked over her shoulder, eying the bartender as he made his way over with another glass. I hesitantly took a sip, my face scrunching up slightly. "So Pamela, how have you been?" The cat thief tapped her glass, trying to fill the awkward silence. But I rolled my eyes before answering

"Interested now, are we?" I quipped, sipping the contents in the glass. The taste was beginning to go away, slowly but surely.

"Oh don't be like that Pammy" Selina stood up, shaking her head "Fine. I'm going to the ladies room, hopefully you feel more like talking after I'm done." And she stepped out, heading towards the bathroom. I knew the brunette meant well, hell she's been dealing with me since Harleen left. Resting my chin on my palm, the cat thief trotted back to the table, arching a brow slightly. "Ready to talk?"

One minute I was glaring down the cat, next thing I knew things got hazy. We we're talking about something but what was it? I stood up, feeling the room spin, I held onto the table for support. "Let's go home." Selina called out but it sounded distant. Her hand held mine and we headed out the front doors. What the hell was in my drink?

The two of us were stumbling to the car. I felt hands get a bit touchier than we were suppose to, but oddly I didn't mind it. Driving home was one weird experience, I couldn't feel my face, and my hands felt a bit numb. Somethings not right. I remember stairs, the door opening, us two tripping over ourselves. And then suddenly lips had met each other's. Vision blurred, I felt like I wasn't in my body! My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Who the hell was I kissing?

We ended up in the room, barely giving each other time to breath as clothes were being shredded. Tops tossed to the side, hands gripping hips, and then the softness upon my lips. I opened my eyes when our lips parted and to my surprise I saw Harley. What the hell was she doing here? I think I may have drank a little too much, but it seemed so real. My hands cupped her cheeks as I was still stuck on stupid. Ivy you may have lost your mind already. I pushed her down, climbing on top of her. Not caring to listen to the reason in my mind.

"Ivy…" Was the last word I remember hearing before I felt a hand slip down into my purple laced panties. A intake of breath echoed and before a noise could escape, she captured my lips with her own.

Our movements were sloppy, but at the moment we didn't care. I couldn't think straight, my mind reeling, as it felt like I wasn't in control anymore. The rest of it though was history.

"Oh shit…" A faint voice echoed, and I arched my brows even though my eyes were still closed. "IVY!" My body was being shake viciously and I sat up, pissed.

"What the hell!?" But then my mind began to put two and two together "Why are you in my…" Fuck. Looking at Selina I pushed her off my bed and jumped off on the other side, eyes wide. "I'm going to kill you! We didn't- no I would never!"

"Gee Pammy… Were you always this rough in bed?" Selina went wide eyed when I wrapped her in vines and pinned her to the wall. "Joking! I was joking! You think I don't feel the same?!"

"I have to disinfect myself. Even if nothing happened, just no. I feel dirty." I shook in disgust before running to the bathroom and scrubbing my body down all the while cursing Selina's name.

"Oh come on! It couldn't have been that bad! Although I wish I remembered." She stood by the door frame "What led to… That?" She asked, back facing my way.

I stood quiet, remembering little things. I thought it was a dream! That I was with Harley! But it wasn't… "I don't know… Maybe cause I felt lonely. And was drunk too…" I whispered, wrapping the towel around me I threw the soap bar at the cat's head. "We can't mention this to Harleen… Even if we didn't do anything." I want to vomit a bit at the thought of kissing her. Blah! I pulled on a white long tee with shorts on and walked to the kitchen. "I hate myself right now. And I bet Harley would too. Ugh"

I heard movement behind me and shook my head when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Look Selina don't touch me! I will-" When I turned, it wasn't the brunette thief, it was a man with a mask. Next thing I knew, everything went black.

"Mother of-" Groaning I rolled my neck, trying to reach up to rub it with my fingers I felt my other hand get pulled up "What…?" I trailed. Blinking a few times I had to get my bearings. A cell. And handcuffed. Great Pamela. How are we going to get out of this one?

"Finally awake I see. Good." My eyes rushed forward, meeting with

"Harvey. Should've known." I leaned back against the glass, rolling my eyes. "Enjoyed the makeover my plants gave ya?" I saw the few scratches that were on his cheeks, a smirk on my face which I knew annoyed him.

"Enjoyed the bullet I put in ya?" He growled, stepping closer to the door.

"What do you want."

"What I always wanted. My men were supposed to bring me the cat, but I guess they bought me the next best thing."

"Is that your way of saying they're idiots?" I laughed a bit "Well, don't expect me to stay long." Selina would come with help… Hopefully. If not, then I'd have to find a way out myself. And fast. Harvey's face isn't the prettiest to look at, and I don't want it to be the last thing I see before I die.

* * *

 **A/N's(Edit): So we we're going to go in depth with this chapter, like go into to detail and make it a bit smutty, but I just kept getting writers block. Sorry if it seems rushed, it was a little bit because we spent a bit longer on this chapter than we should have.**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up slowly with a shake of my head. The nightmares hadn't been as bad; that or maybe I was just starting to get used to them. After a quick shower I walked to the kitchen, dragging my feet as exhaustion was still dragging me down. My mouth stretched into a yawn as I poured myself a cup of coffee. Not waiting for Rachel to wake, I headed to work, having to ride the motorcycle since my car was still at the bank. Not that I was complaining, it was fun to ride afterall.

It had been a couple days since I had been in Gotham after Selina's little visit. I had been trying to stay away but everyday the urge to go back seemed to get stronger. I just had to remember that this was my life now… No more crazy, no more thought of the Joker! No more… Poison Ivy…

"Just don't think about it Harleen," I mumbled to myself as I unlocked the door to my office.

My secretary wasn't there yet so I just went into my office, shut the door and scrolled through patient files. I don't really know why I came in so early, I didn't see patients for another hour or so. Maybe it was that my office had a tranquil feel to it, it made my mind calm its nervous racing. I jumped when I heard the main office door slam shut. I got up and opened my door, looking out to see what had Janet so worked up. Only, she wasn't there; the light in the lobby wasn't turned on yet and my secretary was nowhere to be found.

"Janet?"

Fear creeped up my spine, sending chills across my skin. I had the creepiest feeling, as if I was being watched. I frantically looked around my office, searching for something to defend myself with. I settled for grabbing the lamp on my desk and slowly walked out into the lobby.

"Is someone there," I asked quietly, almost afraid of getting an answer.

" _Harley…"_

The hair on my neck stood up at the dreadful hiss that I heard. I whirled around, looking around for a source of the voice. Was this another nightmare? Had I somehow fallen asleep at my desk and not even realized it? Or had I not even left my house…

" _Harley Quinn…"_

This time when I turned I could see a figure standing in the corner of the dark lobby. I lifted the lamp, as if it was really that threatening. I couldn't make out any features on the person, but their presence was threatening enough.

"S-Stay away!"

The figure ever so slowly started to move towards me, as if time was moving in slow motion. That was when I caught a glimpse of the long purple coat. The lamp slipped from my fingers and I turned to try and run away. But I had nowhere to go, I practically threw myself over the top of Janet's desk. Her computer crashed to the floor along with a picture of her boyfriend. My fingers tangled in my hair and I just crouched down, feeling tears edging their way to falling down my cheeks. My eyes were clenched so tightly shut it almost hurt.

" _My Harley Quinn… What's happened to you my little jester…"_

I risked opening my eyes to find that a cup of pens, pencils and such had fallen over the edge with me. There was a letter opener lying right next to my knee… This couldn't really be happening right? This was just another nightmare right? I just had to wake myself up! I grasped the letter opener tightly and lifted it shakily.

" _Oh Harley… don't you see… this is reality!"_

That laugh… That damn laugh! I wanted it to just fucking go away!

"Wake up!" I screamed, and without hesitation I drove it into my own thigh.

The pain was staggering, my leg protesting the foreign object now inside it. My muscles were tightening around the blade and the tears were quickly falling now. I felt a hand on my shoulder and without thinking, I tore the letter opener free. Turning on my heel, I took a wild swing at-

"Woah! What the hell Quinn?!"

Batgirl had halted the letter opener with the spikes on her gloves. I blinked in confusion… Had I woken myself up? I let go of the letter opener, allowing it to clatter to the floor as I collapsed onto the floor. My legs had given out under me and I stared up at Batgirl, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Are you okay, you look like you just saw a ghost," Batgirl asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"I… Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You stabbed yourself?!"

I looked down at my black slacks that were soaking with blood on one side. I nodded and tried to stand up, only to fall again. The vigilante in front of me helped me stand and helped me into my office carefully. She didn't say anything, not one word, but she had to be thinking it… Harleen Quinzel had lost it all over again. That had to be what she was thinking, no sane person just randomly stabbed themselves and then went after another person like that.

The redhead awkwardly gestured for me to pull my pants down a little and she pulled some bandages from that belt of hers and pushed it on, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"I don't know how much that'll help, you should probably go to the hospital in all honesty," Batgirl said, taking a step backwards to admire her handy work.

I just pulled my pants up and mumbled a thank you, turning away from her. That was when I noticed the open window; well that explained how Batgirl got in.

"Did Jonathan Crane pay you a visit by chance," she asked out of nowhere.

I turned to face her with a stunned look. How in the hell had she known? I hesitantly nodded and involuntarily wrapped my arms around myself with a shiver. I sat down heavily, instantly regretting it as pain shot through my thigh again.

"Why do you ask," I asked, looking up at her.

"I've been working a case, a string of people suddenly going insane after trying a new mystery drug that claims to help people get over their deepest fears."

I frowned and stared down at my lap; it definitely sounded like something Crane would pull. Except that that still didn't explain why the red headed bat was here.

"I came here to ask you about a witness's report of him coming into your offices," she said as if she had picked up on my doubts about her being there.

I only nodded, before closing my eyes tightly, trying to remember his little visit here. I could only remember him mocking me about leaving Red and the Joker being gone. But the memory of the needle in my neck was clear as day. I opened my eyes and let them meet hers.

"He… Injected me with some of the toxin… I honestly thought it would have worn off by now. But it just seems to get worse and worse," I said, my voice cracking a little as I answered.

"Is that why you were cowering behind a desk," she asked raising an eyebrow, her arms folded as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes… I… I stabbed my leg to wake myself up. When you grabbed me, I… I thought it was the Joker grabbing me."

Batgirl's eyes widened a little, but the look quickly vanished as she shook her head, "But I thought you were immune to almost all toxins after what Ivy did to you?"

I sank down in my chair at the mention of my redhead friend, "I thought so too, that's why this isn't making sense. The only explanation to it is that he's made a much stronger toxin."

"That would make sense. He must have wanted to test it on you, knowing that you're immune. If it works on you it'll work on anyone."

Batgirl bent down and picked something up off the floor. When she straightened up she held an almost empty syringe in her hand. A smirk rose to her lips and her eyes met mine.

"Unless you do drugs, I think we just lucked out. Crane must have dropped this when he left your office. I'll try and-"

"What the hell happened here? Harley! Are you still breathing?"

That was Selina's voice, hell was all of Gotham going to turn up in my damn office?! I got up and walked, with a slight limp, to my office door. Low and behold there was Catwoman standing in my lobby looking around as if someone was going to jump her.

"I'm fine Selina," I said leaning against the door frame. "What are you-"

"Damn it Quinn! Didn't I tell you to stay away from them," Batgirl snapped from behind me.

Yeah, I kinda saw that one coming. The last time Batgirl and I spoke she had told me to stay away from Ivy and Selina afterall. I defensively put my hands up, making an attempt at explaining.

"Hey hey hey! I don't know why she's here! I haven't had anything to do with her or… Ivy. Just like you told me," I said looking at her, my gaze practically begging for her to believe me.

"What? You said you'd stay away from us?"

I looked to Catwoman now, regretting saying what I had. This day was really not going well and it was only eight in the morning. Before I could say anything in my defense the feline turned and stormed out. Selina seemed on edge about something… I had to try and get Batgirl out of here so I could figure out why the hell Selina had shown up so abruptly.

"Look, I'm gonna take this sample back and run some tests… Harley please just stay out of trouble. I'll be in touch," Batgirl said, before taking her leave out the window.

Without skipping a beat I ran out the main door, chasing after Catwoman. It was hard, but I ignored the pain in my leg.

"Selina!"

As I ran down the front steps of the building I looked around, trying to spot the car. Before I could look any farther I felt Selina's hands on me, pulling me into a car as I walked past it.

"Selina what the hell is this about," I snapped; my temper was so short right now that it could have rivaled even the Joker's.

"Harley, you didn't actually promise to stay away from us did you?"

As my eyes adjusted to the dark car I shook my head, "No, technically I never did. Now seriously, what is this about?"

The Catwoman grew strangely quiet all of the sudden. She couldn't meet my gaze at all; this was starting to worry me. Catwoman usually didn't have such an awkward demeanor. That was when I realized Ivy wasn't with her. Weren't they always together nowadays?

"Selina... where is Red?"

"That's the thing Harl… She's gone… Harvey took her."

Glancing at the time on my phone I took a deep breath. I stared at my outfit laid out on my bed; this would be the last time I ever wore it. I planned on burning it afterwards in all honesty. The Bats would just have to try and be understanding. There was no way I could just let Harvey "Two Face" Dent hurt Red… I wanted to bash his damn head in with my bat, blow his brains out with my pistol, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

I pulled on the black and red low rise pants - one pant leg was red and the other black. The black had three red diamonds on the thigh while the red had three smaller black diamonds on the calf. My black leather belt hung low and loose on my waist. The top was a belly shirt divided into four sections - red and black of course. I wore a red glove on my left hand with the fingers cut off and a loose fitting leather bracelet with grommets.

My pistol went in it's holster strapped to my thigh and my bat was over my shoulder as I walked out into the living room. Rachel was on the floor, eating ice cream and watching TV. The sound of my black and red combat boots on the wood floor alerted her to my presence. The woman's eyes widened in surprise but then a grin broke out across her face.

"Nice to see you back, Harley Quinn," she said with a chuckle.

I gave a half smile but left without a word. My mask was tucked into my back pocket and I strapped my bat to the side of the motorcycle before climbing onto it. It was nearly midnight, almost time to meet Selina. After discussing Red's current predicament I agreed to meet her at Ivy's apartment in Gotham after midnight. At the moment I didn't care about being spotted, I rushed to Gotham like my life depended on it. Selina and I would save Red, even if it killed me. As long as she was safe it didn't matter, even if she turned me away afterwards. At least I would know she was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N's: This chapter is a little different. Like halfway through it switched POVs from Selina to Pamela. Hope you enjoy as things get a little... Heated.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **12**

Turning off the shower, I stood there an extra second before deciding to step out and talk to Ivy. What I couldn't stop thinking about was last night! I bet I remembered more than Ivy, that's for sure. Guilt is good right? Like I should feel it, but not as much as I thought. "God Selina, what is wrong with you?" But it's not like it was bad, but there's no way I'd tell that to Ivy. She'd look at me as if I was crazy, or use it against me, to tease me and all. Ugh…

"Ivy…?" Um, where did she go? I checked her room, nothing. Upstairs where she keeps her plants, no results either. I stood in the kitchen, scratching the back of my head. My eyes instantly went to the window. It was broken! I knelt down and picked up the glass, looking out the window. Her car is still here too, so that confirmed it. She was kidnapped. And I had a pretty good idea who did it. I ran to grab my catsuit, snatched up Ivy's keys and sped down the stairs. "Shit Selina, you know this is your fault." I scolded at myself. Ivy told me Two Face came to her before, dammit! Speeding down the streets, out of Gotham, I hit the brakes hard and climbed out. Pushing the doors open I glanced around and saw the mess, brows arched I called out.

"Harley?! You still here? Breathing?"

"S-Selina? Yeah, I'm fine." My eyes widened when I seen Batgirl behind the blonde. I glared at her slightly.

"Dammit Harley, didn't I say to stay away from them?!" She snapped at Harley.

"You said you'd stay away from us?" I couldn't believe what I heard, and I sure as hell didn't feel like sharing what I had to say in front of one of Batman's sidekick's. I turned on my heel and stormed out, only staying out of view until I seen Harley walk out herself. I reached and grabbed her, covering her mouth and pulling her into Ivy's car. "Good, you're alone finally!"

"Selina! What's this all about?" I looked down before glancing up at her, a bit out of words. "Wait… Where's Red?" I took in a deep breath.

"She's been kidnapped… And I need your help! Please Harley. I know you care deeply for Ivy." Without hesitation, she nodded. I sighed in relief, driving to the blondes place and dropping her off. "Meet me back at Ivy's, we'll talk more there." She agreed, and I smiled before heading back to Gotham.

My whip, caltrops, and catsuit. I zipped up my suit, adjusting it and smoothing it out. There was a knock on the door "It's open." Hearing it creak open slightly, I heard a squeal. "Harley?" I grabbed my whip and caltrops, rushing out the room. But I rolled my eyes when I seen the jester hugging the hyena's and baby talking to them.

"Bud! Lou!" She cried, and I heard her bronx accent return fully. I cleared my throat, and she looked up and gave a weak smile. "Sorry… It's just been too long." She tried to calm herself, and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee Harls. Just let it out for tonight. I don't need Harleen! I need Harley!" I pushed past her, and she looked down. Stopping at the stairs, I looked back. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that side. Its part of you. And Ivy loves both sides." I walked down the stairs before she could even say anything. God, why do I feel like so disgusted with myself? I felt the guilt hit me harder than ever! I should just tell her now, before we continue. Ugh… Maybe afterwards. That way Ivy can help me spill anyways. I looked over to the blonde as we got in the car.

"Do you know where she is Selina?" Harley asked, and I just nodded.

"I know exactly where. Let's just hope Pammy is okay."

* * *

It's a bit hard to find a comfortable position in a cell, especially with cuffs on. I curled my fingers around the bar, looking out to those around me. Come on Ivy… Still no ideas? Taking in a deep breath, I let it out in a huff. Part of me wanted to scream out in frustration, hating the fact that I'm in here, stuck staring at these thugs who call themselves men. "Too scared of me that you had to lock me up? Talk about a bunch of cowards." I rolled my eyes, pushing myself back a bit from the bars.

"Whaddidya' say?!" One of them walked close enough to the cell, I just shrugged and smiled at him stepping closer myself.

"Oh you're deaf now huh?" He tried reaching in and grabbing at me, but I stepped back and grabbed his arm. A sharp yell echoed and another had a gun pointed at me.

"Let go or I'll shoot." Rolling my eyes, I bought his arm down, hearing a satisfying crunch before letting go. The thug fell back, clenching his arm. I heard a click, eyes shutting, waiting for a pop to be heard. But when I did hear it, it wasn't for me. I peeked slightly and saw the man's head splattered on the floor.

"Anyone else feeling lucky today?" I heard Harley's voice and my heart practically leapt out of my chest, and I heard a body drop. Looking over to my left I saw Catwoman standing up after pouncing on one of the thugs.

"Red!"

"Harley! You're here?! Helping to save me." I couldn't help but sound so happy. There was shouting and the door was kicked open, and more goons walked in, Harvey appearing again finally.

"I'd knew you'd come, but with Harley? Aren't you suppose to be a good girl, Quinn?" I could feel Harley roll her eyes at him.

"Shut it bub!" And they sprung into action. I hated that I had to sit back and watch, watch as they rescued me. But my focus broke when I felt a hand gripped my hair, and Harvey's voiced echoed in my head.

"Move or I'll shoot." Involuntary I stepped forward, being lead up some stairs I heard various shouts, and Harvey faced me towards the stairs. Kicking the back on my knees so that I wouldn't stand anymore, he pushed the barrel of his pistol into my head. "One more step and she's dead."

"Red!" Harley yelled.

"Harvey!" I heard Selina growl. Two Face laughed.

"Oh Harley, how can you honestly help these two when they've been screwing behind your back?" My eyes widened and I looked up at him with fire in my eyes.

"You were the one who drugged our drinks…?" I spoke through clenched teeth. I seen Selina wanting to shut him up, but it was too late. This bastard planned it all?!

"Wh-what do you mean?" I heard the confusion in my jesters voice, and it shattered my heart. Please Harvey. Shut your trap!

"Oh? She didn't tell you? Tsk tsk. What friend are you Selina." He laughed and pulled on my hair harder, gripping my chin in his other hand. "Your lovely tree hugger and cat thief slept together. And didn't even bother telling you." Harley's eyes meet mine and I didn't dare look away, I couldn't.

"Is this true?!" She yelled. And Catwoman seemed to be a lost of words. Taking his chance, he put a bullet in my shoulder and kicked me down the stairs. I swear I felt like I was jumped by a gang, holding myself up barely with my arms. Harley ran up the stairs with such speed that she knocked Harvey out with her bat. Selina wasn't far behind her, following up with a kick to his gut. I stubbornly pushed myself up off the floor, hand clenching my left shoulder as I felt a warm liquid slip through my fingers. Harley looked back to me and rushed to my side.

"I-" She put a hand up.

"First tell me if it's true. Did you and Selina…"

"I'm sorry Harley… We were drunk and drugged-" I couldn't even keep talking. My stomach curling as she turned and punched Selina hard. The brunette fell back and looked up in shock.

"Okay, I deserved that. I should've told you before we got here." Selina rubbed her jaw, standing up. "I know you're mad, but don't blame Ivy. It was my idea to go out in the first place."

"Harls, Catwoman. Can we please get out of here first before we continue this conversation. Please." I was beginning to lose feeling in my arm quicker than expected, and I felt blood even dripping down my chest. When I actually looked, the bullet went clean through bone and tissue. Today is the worst day ever. I'm going to wake up with bruises, and probably won't be able to use my arm! Harley lifted my arm up and over her shoulder, holding me up. I leaned into her "I've missed you…" I barely said over a whisper.

" _Pamela. Why did you call me over?" Selina crossed her arms, staring up at the sky before looking back down to me._

" _Do you think I'm being stupid for always helping Harley…?" I don't know why I was asking her of all people, but she knew both me and the blonde well enough. And I couldn't talk to no one else about this. Selina looked at me in disbelief before considering my words. Taking a seat, she rested her chin on her palm and sighed._

" _No. If you didn't help her, who would? I mean I would, but well you know." She bit her bottom lip, thinking. "You clearly are what she needs the most anyway. Someone who could care for her, and I know you would never hurt her." I looked away from her, breaking eye contact as I thought. She was right, if it wasn't for me she'd probably be dead._

" _But she never learns. Always going back to the clown bastard even after he almost beaten her to death!" I slammed my hand against the table, shaking my head. I felt like I was always in this endless loop. Harley gets hurt, I take care of her, and she runs back to the man who hurt her._

" _Look Pamela. One day she'll realize that she can find someone better! But you can't stop helping her, even if you wanted to. You care too much for the bubbly blonde, and I know you won't ever give up on her. Because you love her." I froze and slowly my eyes connected with hers. "Yeah. I know." It was as if she could read my mind at that time. But Selina was right._

"Red. Red!" I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. What the hell happened? "Whoa, slow down. You'll hurt yourself." Green eyes meet with blue ones and I froze.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until Selina and I reached Two-Face's little hideout. I was so scared of anything happening to Ivy that I couldn't put it into words. Selina stopped the car a few buildings down from where Ivy was being held. As I climbed out my grip on my bat tightened and my jaw set.

"It'll be okay Harley, we'll get her out in one piece," Selina said as we began the short run.

I didn't say anything, I just focused on what we had to do. If Ivy was hurt I would kill every damn bastard in that place, screw my life as a 'normal' person. Ivy meant more to me than anything… But it took me leaving to realize it... I stood with my back to Selina as she picked the lock on a side door. Memories began playing in my mind, when the three of us ran around Gotham causing problems for B-Man and his little sidekicks as well as the GCPD. The memories brought a small smile to my face, I hadn't realized just how much I missed it…

Catwoman got the lock picked and we snuck inside. I had my bat out and ready, my grip on it so tight that my knuckles were white. Selina stopped so suddenly that I bumped into her, and before I could say anything she put a finger to her lips and pointed around the corner before putting up one finger again. I nodded in understanding, one guy - simple enough.

Selina pulled him around the corner and pushed him towards me. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Putting my bat through a loop on the back of my shirt, I pulled my pistol free and pressed it to his chin.

"You have one chance to tell me where Ivy is," I said through my teeth.

"I ain't tellin' you shit you psycho clown bitch!"

"Name callin' isn't very nice," I said, driving my knee into his groin.

"One more chance is all I'm gonna give you, so you betta answer me!"

"Okay! Okay! She's in the storage room down that hall! It's huge you can't miss it!"

I used the handle of my pistol to knock him out before Catwoman and I took off for the storage room. As we got closer I heard a man yell something that sounded a hell of a lot like 'let go or I'll shoot.' This drove my legs to move faster and when I saw a man aiming a gun at Ivy, I didn't hesitate at all. I leapt over the railing, landing nimbly and lifting my gun and firing.

"Anyone else feelin' lucky today," I yelled, my gun still raised, and my accent coming out in full swing. Catwoman took down another thug behind me with a loud, painful thud.

"Harley!"

God her voice was like music to my ears. I wanted to run to her and hug and… kiss her! I had been a huge idiot for leaving her. But I had to remember, this was the last time this jester would be seen as such… At least that's what I kept telling myself. A door crashed open and more goons rushed in before Two-Face himself stepped into the room. A frown rested on my face now as I stared up at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be a good girl Quinn," he sneered at me.

"What's it to ya?! Shut it bub!" I took a shot at him and barely missed just before his men rushed Selina and I.

My bat came off my back and connected with a man's face, spurting blood every where. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, it had been a long time since I had done this but it felt like second nature to me. Catwoman and I were making quick work of Harvey's men and it felt great, it was so satisfying to break bones and cause a little bloodshed.

"One more step and she's dead!"

I felt time seem to stop as I turned to see Two-Face holding a gun to Ivy's head, who was down on her knees.

"Red!"

It took all I had to not lunge forward right then, I felt my heart pound in fear. The nightmares… They all came rushing back in one big wave. The death of Poison Ivy was something I so greatly feared it paralyzed me. I started to shake; what if he actually killed her? I don't think I could go on living if this world didn't have Pamela Isley.

"Oh Harley, how can you honestly help these two when they've been screwing behind your back?"

"W-What…" the word left my mouth in a squeak so quiet that I knew I was the only one to hear it.

Red's eyes widened as she glared back at Dent. I glanced over at Selina seeing that she was having a very similar reaction. My time as a psychiatrist at least taught me one thing, how to read people and their body language. They both had an almost guilty or caught look to them.

"W-What do you mean?" I finally spoke up; knowing full well what he meant.

My brain just wasn't working on all cylinders now, with that thrown at me and the exhaustion I was dealing with. I felt the wound in my leg start to throb all over again as if my body's senses were heightened all of the sudden.

"Oh? She didn't tell you," Dent tsked and mocked Selina before confirming what I already knew.

"Your lovely tree hugger and cat thief here, slept together and they didn't even bother telling you!"

My blue eyes met Ivy's and I saw the truth written all over her face and swimming in her eyes. I hung my head and shut my eyes tightly, feeling something in me start to snap, something was beginning to come unraveled. My heart felt heavy, I wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. How could they? How could they do that to me?! And Dent almost made it sound as if it had happened more than once.

I looked back up and glared at Selina. The look she gave me told me that there was a killer look in my eyes, one that was not there very often. Harleen Quinzel was starting to lose control and Harley Quinn was beginning to step in yet again. Anger, heartbreak, sadness, loneliness… So many emotions swirling around in my head right then - the emotions that I had felt so many times with the Joker.

"It this true?!" I snapped at her, starting to take a few steps towards her, fighting back tears that were a mix of anger and of sadness.

The gunshot that rang out seemed to snap me out of my murderous intent towards Selina. My attention snapped back to where Harvey and Ivy were. Seeing Ivy tumble down the stairs though only seemed to make my control slip again. I moved fast, leaping up the stairs as Dent tried to make a run for it. I front flipped up the last few stairs and brought my bat down on him with a sickening crack.

"Not so fast you bastard," I yelled, throwing the bat aside as I pulled my pistol free.

I aimed the barrel right between his eyes after rolling him over. Selina kicked him hard in the stomach from out of nowhere, grabbing my wrist as she straightened up.

"Leave it Harls, Ivy needs us- needs you," she quickly corrected herself.

I glared at her again and tore my wrist from her grip. My bat went back in it's place on my back as I approached Red. She started to say something but I stopped her, I didn't want to hear it. I just needed to hear from her…

"Just tell me if it's true, did you and Selina…?"

"I'm sorry Harley… We were drunk and drugged-"

I didn't let Ivy finish her explanation. I turned on my heel so fast that Catwoman didn't see it coming. My fist connected with her jaw so hard that it hurt my hand. She landed back on her ass and just stared at me in astonishment. I ignored what Selina started to say as she stood up, I just heard Ivy begging to get out of there. That's what was important right then. Red was hurt and we needed to get her taken care of. I practically carried her back to the car and to feel her lean into me the way she did made my heart flutter as she whispered, "I missed you…"

I stayed in the backseat of the car, Ivy's head in my lap as I put pressure on the bullet wound. I had thrown my jester mask in the backseat of the car, not really caring about where it landed. My jaw was clenched as I felt another nightmare trying to push at the fringes of my mind. I closed my eyes as I felt sweat building on my brow.

"Selina, can you please drive faster," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hold on," she said quietly before putting her foot down.

When we got to the apartment I carried Red to her bed and patched up her shoulder. I told Selina to go away when she tried to help. As immature as it sounded I didn't want her near Red. I made a makeshift sling for her arm and opted to let her rest for awhile. I went into her bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror for a what seemed like forever. My gaze moved down to my shaking hands, covered in Ivy's blood.

Shaking my head as if to clear it, I ran some water over a rag and wiped the white makeup off. A frown was set on my face yet again and I walked out to find Selina seated on the couch. I put my back to her and sat down petting my babies.

"Harley…"

"Don't Selina. I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled, getting back to my feet and getting the boys to follow me upstairs.

I slowly walked into Ivy's Garden room, looking around at all her plants. I felt a sense of peace just standing there. The boys laid down at the door as I walked around, taking in all the green. Why had I left her, this probably would have been avoided if I had decided to stay with Red instead of going back to Arkham to be rehabilitated. I sat down against the wall, Bud and Lou curling up to me as I gently pet them.

After spending too much time thinking I went back down to the apartment. Selina was sound asleep on the couch so I went into Ivy's room and laid down on her bed with her. The boys curled up on the side of the bed, almost as if they knew that Ivy was hurt so it was best if they stayed down. I rolled onto my side and just watched Ivy sleep for a moment. I closed my eyes finally and drifted into a very fitful sleep.

" _You're such an idiot Harley!"_

 _Mr. J's harsh words rang out loudly in the room. I was on my ass on the floor, cowering before him as he ranted and raved, throwing things and breaking shit. I didn't even know what the hell I had done to piss him off…_

" _How could you help them?! Why not just leave the damn tree hugger to die like you left me to die?!"_

 _His purpled gloved hand came crashing down on my cheek so hard that he knocked me sideways a few feet._

" _They fucked each other and never told you! They fucked while you spent all your nights alone with your fears and with_ **me!** _But you deserve it Harley! You abandoned her! More importantly you abandoned me!"_

 _Now his foot connected with my ribs with a crunch. I coughed up blood and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. As I sat up I realized Ivy was on her knees in front of me, tears running down her cheeks as well. The redhead's hands were tied behind her back and she looked so helpless. The Joker stood behind her with a gun pushed to the back of Ivy's head._

" _Say goodbye Harley!"_

 _The Joker's sick, maniacal laugh tore through my mind as he pulled the trigger. I screamed and lunged for her…_

I shot straight up, barely able to keep the scream confined to my throat. I was in a cold sweat and my heart was pounding so damn hard I thought anyone from here to Keystone could have heard it. Wait, Red! She was dead in the nightmare, what if-

"Red…" I tried waking her up with a gentle shake, but that didn't do the trick.

"Red. Red!"

The redhead shot into a sitting position, but I stopped her from going anywhere with a hand on her good shoulder.

"Careful there, you'll hurt yourself," I said softly, feeling my fear die down a little bit.

Our eyes met and I felt as if time itself had stopped all together. We were looking at each other as if it was the first time in decades.

"Harls I-"

I don't know what possessed me but I didn't let her finish whatever it was she was going to say. I pulled her to me by the front of her shirt and kissed her, gently at first but it got a little more heated. I pulled away ever so slightly to catch my breath and looked her in the eye again, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I left, Red," I whispered apologetically.

Her green eyes just blinked at me in surprise, as if she was shocked that I had kissed her. I got to my feet, going over to her dresser. I was still in my outfit and I wanted to get comfortable, not feel like I had to be ready to fight any second. Putting my back to Ivy I pulled my shirt off and put one of her t-shirts on. My belt came off as did my bloodstained glove and leather bracelet. Just as my pants hit the floor I felt Ivy's hand on my arm.

I turned slightly to look at her, unsure of what to feel. I still didn't know if I should be mad or feel guilty for leaving still. Ivy's dresser was a short one so I jumped up onto it, sitting with my hands on the edge, waiting for Ivy to say something.

"Harley, I'm sorry about what happened with Selina… I really am," she finally said, looking away.

"I deserved it, Ivy… You don't need to apologize. It's what I get for abandoning you like that," I said playing with the hem of her shirt.

I had changed her into a tshirt and shorts after I had treated her bullet wound. I just stared at her, not realizing it could have come across a little creepily. I had almost forgotten how gorgeous she was. I blushed before looking away, suddenly feeling self conscious. Now it was my turn to be surprised when her lips crashed into mine. My hands went to her waist, pulling her closer to me as her good arm went around my neck.

"I missed you so much, Red," I breathed.

* * *

 **A/N's: Hey all! Wanted to give a thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who are enjoying this story. I must admit at first I wasn't really expecting to make more than 10 chapters, but writing** **this became fun. So Harley's writer and I didn't want it to end so soon, especially since quite a few of you like the story so far. So the next few chapters will be a bit of fluff (You've been warned), but I hope you guys keep reading because we haven't even reached the climax. Now the only discussion we are having is how we'd like to end this. Feel free to leave ideas about that, and ask questions (I'll try my best to answer without spoilers) and even say what could be done to make this story better. And I hope you are happy with the outcome so far.**

 **Until next time! Happy Readings!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N's: Updating is going to be slow, I apologize in advance because Harley's writer and I are both busy with classes and work. Life first before writing, hope you guys understand.**

 **Happy Readings~**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

My heart was beating rapidly when Harley pressed her lips to mine. I thought she was mad at me. When she pulled away I immediately missed the feeling, and without no words she just walked away and began changing clothes. My eyes lingered, watching shortly as she took off her shirt, but then I realized that I can actually move. Why the hell am I still frozen on bed? I slowly got up and reached for her hand, turning her to face me. Shit. Come on Pamela, say something, don't just stand there with a stupid look. Harley took a seat on my small dresser, waiting for me. "Sweet pea… I'm sorry about what happened with Selina. I never meant for any of it to happen."

"It's okay Ivy. I deserved it for leaving you…" My heart shattered at her words. Oh Harley you deserve so much better. Without thinking I just pulled her into a kiss, hands on my waist, my right arm wrapped around her neck. But I had to cut the kiss short, my arm was beginning to protest. "I missed you Red."

"Harley. You didn't deserve anything that I'd done to hurt you." My eyes looked down and a slight blush came to my cheeks as I remembered Harley wasn't wearing pants. The jester must've read my mind because she pulled slightly on the shirt she wore. "Let me make it up to you? Before you go back to Metropolis." I swear my smile was just becoming more and more evident.

"I don't want to go back…" She whispered. I wish she could stay, but I didn't want to pull her away from a normal life. It's what she wanted, wasn't it? Maybe I could somehow sneak my way into her apartment, and we'll somehow make it work.

"How about you put on some pants, and come with me upstairs to my garden room?" I tapped her nose as the blush in her cheeks rose, a laugh making its way out of my mouth as she pushed me back.

"Not funny" She pouted. Such an adorable jester she was. I leaned against the door frame, looking to the bed as I seen Bud and Luo sound asleep at the side of my bed. I bet Harley missed them as much as they missed her. Seeing that she was wearing one of my shorts, I walked to the living room. Selina was sitting up and looked back to me, I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck and kept walking. I glanced back and saw Harley glare at Catwoman, her index and middle finger pointing to her blue eyes before pointing to the brunettes. I let out a breath of laughter and Selina just dropped back onto the couch, breathing out harshly.

"I'm surprised you're not still mad at me… Are you?" I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked to Harley.

"I dunno. I mean, I know you'd never hurt me intentionally."

"Sweet pea, I understand if you're mad at me. It's okay to be mad after what I did." I was basically telling her be mad at me because I was a damn idiot! It kind of bothered me that she wasn't giving me a look, or was talking to me. I don't know why but I wanted her to be mad. Adjusting my arm sling, I stepped into my garden room, taking in a deep breath of mother nature. It always made me feel better, being surrounded by plants instead of human. I stuck out my right arm, lifting up a tulip with my fingertips as it bloomed. I could tell Harley was watching with awe, as she always did.

"I was here earlier, thinking."

"I know. My lovelies told me. It's calming, isn't it?" I hummed. She smiled softly at me, which made my heart melt mind you, and took a seat. I sat myself after she did. "Harls. Harleen. You're going to go back, I don't want to be the reason why you'll end up back in the asylum."

"But Pammy…"

"Sh. How about… I'll visit you, whenever you'd like. I'll be a sneaky as possible to not get caught." I couldn't help but reach over and hold her hand, reassuring her in a way. "Maybe we can go out and I'll try my best to behave"

"But what about you? I don't want to leave you here, what if Twoface comes back?"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Plus I plan on relocating, since too many people know where I am." I knew she had another thing she wanted to say but she held back. I had a pretty good idea on what it was though "Don't worry, Selina and I won't be doing much crime together anymore. I'll lay low. For now." Harley lunged for me, and I had to bite back a yelp when I felt pressure on my shoulder, but I couldn't hold it.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Red! It's just you're too good for me…" There she goes again, making my heart do back flips. I took a moment to gather myself before saying anything, cause damn. She sure knows how to make me speechless. Unintentionally too.

"No I'm not. I just want you happy." Kissing her nose with a smile "It's what you do for the ones you love."

Am I in heaven? Because it feels like it. I have a beautiful blonde laying with me, and I couldn't even ask for nothing more. I had my fingers in her hair, smiling like an idiot. Harley was tracing circles around my stomach, just being in silence felt so peaceful, it was a feeling I missed so much. "Red?" I looked down and saw blue eyes look into mine.

"Hm?" Harley smirked up at me, and I arched my brows. What was running through her mind?

"So someone may or may not have shown me you sleeping with my babies… So you do like them don't you?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, feigning annoyance. I couldn't lie though, I did grow a bit of a… Bond with them. But if I told that to Harley she would never ever let me live it down.

"I only took care of them because of you." I knew she wasn't buying it, because she began laughing and patted the bed, signaling Bud and Lou that they could climb on.

"Ivy you know you are a bad liar? I can see through your lies, after all I am a psychiatrist." How could I forget that? I just grabbed the blondes face and kissed her, pushing her back as she stood there stunned. I slid off the bed and headed to the kitchen, Selina gave a weak wave before sitting down and sipping at her coffee. I walked past her, making a herbal tea as I heard footsteps coming from the room.

"Harls, tea?" The jester came in and stared at Selina, just like before.

"Okay Harley! I get it! You are still mad, but come on, don't just glare at me. Say something even if it's a 'fuck you' like anything." The brunette ran her hand through her short hair, looking at Harley, waiting for an answer. "And it's not like I planned it. I'm sorry, if that counts." I finished making my tea and sat down on top of the counter.

"Selina. I don't want you touching what is mine. Pamela is MINE! And I just don't want your thieving hands on her, as childish as that sounds." I swear my jaw dropped and hit the floor, like this was probably Harleen talking, I don't know, but my damn. I am lost for words, and I bet Selina is too.

"Daffodil…?" She looked to me and I just handed her a cup, looking to Selina. "I'm going to relocate somewhere else. You can stay here though if you need a place still." I felt fur under my feet and lifted my legs up at the contact, seeing the hyenas underneath me. "And don't worry Harls. I'll stay with your boys, they can keep me company." I think I'll go to that small abandoned greenhouse. There should be a underground floor, last time I remembered.

"I thought I'd never see the day you'd get along with them. But Pamela, where will you go?" Harley drank from the cup I gave her, a soft mmm could be heard and I smiled.

"Sweet enough for you?" I asked. Already knowing the answer. Selina leaned back in her chair, stretching out.

"At least it'll be somewhere safe, right? Wait so no more crime together?"

"Uh… No. I'm gonna lay low for a bit. Plus I think you've dragged me into enough trouble, don't you?" The cat thief shrunk a bit into herself, I could see a bit of guilt in her eyes. But hey, we're criminals. Gotta expect this stuff to happen. Wait not the uh one night stand, the fighting and casualties. "Harleen. Help me grab a few things? Hoping to leave by tonight, with your help that is. Then after, I'll take you home."

"Of course." Tiptoeing my way back to the room, I grabbed a bag and opened it up on the bed. Harley was at the door. I could feel her eyes lingering all over my body. Every movement I felt was watched closely. I tried not to pay mind to it, but how could I not? I glanced back and saw the jester smile at me, I shook my head a bit, trying not to smile myself.

"Are you going to help, or just watch me?" I winked at the blonde and she rushed into the room, tackling me to the bed with a fit of giggles. I was pinned down and my eyes wide with surprise. Forget the pain I felt in my shoulder, I lost all thoughts at the moment. "Harls… The quicker we leave, the quicker you can have fun."

The engine softly came to life as I turned the keys in the ignition. I had to throw a blanket over the backseat so the hyena's won't damage anything, and Harley looked at me from the passenger's seat. "Maybe I should drive." She looked a bit worried and I pushed my red hair back before nodding at her. Taking the wheel she sped down the streets, heading towards Metropolis, but not quite leaving Gotham. I guided her off the road, into the woods, and slowly we came to a stop. I opened the door and stepped out, feeling the soil under my feet. My eyes lit up when I seen the old greenhouse, and I looked to Harley with a genuine smile. "I've missed this place." My voice barely above a whisper.

"I remember being here, a long time ago Ivy. I'm surprised it's still intact."

"This was one hideout that was not destroyed, thankfully. And not many people we know will come this far. At least I hope. But anyways, let's get inside." The car trunk popped open, Bud and Lou jumped out and Harley grabbed a few bags. I took a some bags from a protesting blonde, and headed inside. The smell was intoxicating, and I felt like I was high on Mother Nature. It's been ages since I was in a greenhouse. I placed the bags down, and outstretched my arm, a few plants and vines rose and my fingers feathered over them.

"You always look so graceful with nature." I heard Harls mumble. I signalled her to follow me down the stairs, into an underground apartment in a way. We put most of my things away, and I left the boys in an empty room for now. "I guess it's time I headed home huh?"

"Yeah… It is." My voice cracked a bit, dammit. I inhaled and exhaled, intertwining our fingers, I bought her hand up to my lips and planted a soft kiss. "Let's go."

I've never been in Harleens apartment. It was kind of cozy. In a therapist way, if that makes sense. I arched a brow when I seen a girl in the living room, my eyes looking to the blonde and she saw the fire in them. "Heh… Um this is Rachel. She's staying with me until she finds a place. The girl was one of Penguins."

"OH." Was all that left my lips. Seems like I'm not the only one with secrets. Rachel, I think, walked to me and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Poison Ivy." I looked down and smiled at the young girl. I didn't even say nothing to her. Harley felt the tension and laughed nervously.

"Hey! So um Rachel, why don't you go to the guest room. It's getting late. Um Pammy, just follow me." The jester grabbed my waist and pushed my inside her room, looking to Rachel. "Ivy was never here, you got that?!" She said before closing the door. Blue eyes glanced up at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Roommate. You have a roommate." Come now Pamela, calm down. Don't need to make a scene. "Harley, isn't that the same girl who was on the news with you? She's been here that long?!" I spoke barely above a whisper, my right hand pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried to calm myself.

"Ivy it's not like that. Maybe I should've told you, but you never told me about you and Selina!" My eyes went wide and I stepped closer to her, poking at her chest.

"Because right after it happened I was kidnapped! Don't try and turn this around Harleen. You should have told me before we got here at least. I mean it was a bit of a long ride." I just put up my hand and shook my head. "I'll see you soon. Okay." I went to open the door, but Harley stopped me. The look she gave me killed any anger I felt.

"Pamela… Please stay. For the night. I've missed you so much, and I just want you with me. Now." How can I say no to that face? I lifted her head up and kissed her lips ever so tenderly, nodding in the process.

"Fine… I'll stay, but I'm going to have to leave early daffodil, so you won't get into trouble."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I don't think I could ever put the happiness I felt into words when Ivy agreed to stay the night. It felt surreal, her lying next to me in my bed. Maybe things could just stay like this? Oh how I wish they could… I had never felt such a sense of peace with her arms wrapped around me and our bodies tucked into the warmth of my sheets. As sleep took me, I chose to ignore the fact that Ivy was going to have to leave early.

But that peace was short lived, yet another nightmare ravaged my sleep. A scream tore its way out of my throat and I shot straight up, out of Ivy's arms. I pushed the palms of my hands into my eyes, as if it would cease the pounding in my head. Red's hand on my shoulder actually scared me, causing me to jump and turn to look at her with wild eyes. She herself looked startled, unsure of what the hell was going on.

"Harley, what's wrong," she asked, concern lacing her tired voice.

"I-I'm okay Red," I stumbled over my words as I stumbled from the bed.

Seconds later I was on my knees in the bathroom with my face practically in the toilet, my stomach violently emptying itself of its contents. Ivy was beside me, holding my hair back and gently running her hand up and down my back. I sank into her waiting arms, my body weak after the violent spasms.

"T-This is a little bit backwards, I'm supposed to be taking care of you for once," I muttered, trying to steady my shaky breathing.

"Seriously Harls, what's going on," Pamela asked, wiping my chin with the towel that had been hanging on the wall.

"J-Just a bad dream."

"A bad dream that leaves you violently ill?"

I nodded and she looked as if she wanted to ask more, but she must have thought better of it. The redhead just helped me up off the floor and let me lean on her as she quickly filled up the glass on the counter with tap water. I rinsed my mouth out before going back into my bedroom. As Ivy sat me down on the edge of the bed my phone screen lit up from where it sat on the nightstand. Pammy picked it up and handed my phone to me.

"Who'd be texting you this early in the morning?"

I was asking myself that as I opened up the text: Meet me in Gotham around midnight tomorrow. - Batgirl

I locked the screen and set it back down, the number had been unknown and I would imagine that if I texted it back, the message wouldn't go through. But I didn't really care about that, hopefully she had some good news about this damn toxin. Ivy had an eyebrow raised at me, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Wrong number," I mumbled, laying down with a groan as I started to feel light headed.

I knew Ivy had to have read the text when she picked my phone up and I just hoped she didn't push the matter. I didn't really want to talk about this whole Scarecrow issue, I hated thinking about it. She finally laid down beside me but when her breathing softened, I couldn't join her in sleep. I was too afraid to fall asleep…

When my alarm went off I was still wide awake, so I shut it off quickly and sat up. Part of me was really dreading this day. I wanted to know what Batgirl had found out, but for some reason had a bad feeling about going to meet her. I realized with a start that Ivy wasn't next to me anymore and this made me shoot to my feet. But my panicking was calmed when she came out of the bathroom. Pamela must have seen the fear etched on my face because she rushed to my side and hugged me, not letting go for even a second.

"What's wrong daffodil," she asked, gently stroking my hair.

"Nothing, I just got a little worried when you weren't in bed… I thought you left without saying goodbye," I said a little weakly.

"I wouldn't do that Harls, you know better."

Pammy kissed me on the forehead before getting changed with me watching her closely. This was what real love was right? What I felt for the Joker was not love, it was an obsession and I was merely his possession. What I felt for Pamela Isley was love, and it was love that was given right back in return. With a soft smile I changed into a button up blouse and black skirt. Ivy spun me around and kissed me passionately and when she pulled away, I pulled her back and returned the kiss, pulling her against me, my hands on her lower back. Finally pulling away, we were both left breathless but both of us were smiling.

"I'll see you this weekend Harleen," Pammy said softly before leaving.

The day wouldn't end fast enough, Janet had asked just what the hell happened in the office. I played dumb and acted as if I didn't know what she was talking about so she just sort of left it alone. Once I was done with work for the day, I didn't even bother going home. I wanted to avoid the prying I knew Rachel was going to do, I just wanted a clear head for my meeting with Batgirl.

Gotham seemed to be eerily quiet when I got out of my car. Something felt off about the city as of late, but I couldn't put my finger on it. B-Girl hadn't been specific about where she wanted to meet but I figured she would be tracing me as soon as I crossed the bridge into the city. And I wasn't wrong.

"I'm glad you decided to show up Quinn, I was a bit worried you wouldn't," the red headed vigilante said from behind me.

I turned to face her and all I could do was nod. My anxiety about the situation was just getting worse now, I hated being in Gotham now.

"Come with me." I followed her silently into an alleyway.

She put an arm around my waist and used her grapple thingy to pull us up onto the building. Batgirl set me down gently and then pulled a backpack out from under a pile of old wood. The girl pulled a laptop out of the bag and began to type away on it.

"Are you the brains behind B-Man's gadgets," I asked, stepping closer to her out of curiosity.

"No, not really," she said with a chuckle, before continuing, "Alright Harley, I ran tests on the toxin in your blood and in all honesty I'm not sure how you haven't gone completely insane with how long it's been affecting you."

I stared at her in surprise, and before a sense of fear could set in she pulled a syringe out of her bag.

"Batman and I worked on this all night last night."

With a smile she handed it to me but all I could do was stare at it.

"Is this really gonna help me?"

With a comforting smile she nodded and gestured for me to use it. Sticking myself in the arm, I injected the anti-toxin.

"I'll come by metropolis next week to check up on you."

As she took me down to the ground, I didn't feel any different, but I wouldn't know if it had worked until I made it home and got to sleep. If my mind was nightmare free for the night then I was okay. I couldn't help but smile the whole way back to Metropolis; having Ivy beside me was the only thing that would have made that moment better.

The next few days passed quickly and my nights were nightmare free. Things were looking up for me. I had Ivy back, the nightmares were over! I was happy again, and Harley Quinn wasn't really needed anymore. On a Friday, the night Ivy was supposed to come spend the night with me, Rachel was grinning when I got home from work.

"I found a place to stay! I won't have to be a burden to you anymore Harley," she said giving me a hug.

I was a tad bit confused, why did she think she was a burden to me?

"Rachel, you aren't a burden to me! You're a good friend, but I'm glad you're getting on your feet," I said with a smile.

The younger woman left, saying she was heading out with some friends. I showered and sat on the couch, watching TV while waiting for Pammy to show up. When she finally got there I couldn't be happier, I hadn't wanted to tell her about the nightmares induced from Crane's toxin, and now I wouldn't have to. I never thought I would feel the need to thank someone from the bat family, but now I had to be sure to thank Batgirl. Now my life could be normal again, with Pamela Isley by my side.

Ivy wasted no time in leading me to the bedroom and showing me just how much she missed me. We didn't sleep until well into the night but I didn't stay asleep for very long. I woke up to arms around my waist and I smiled, turning to face Ivy. Instead, I saw the Joker, his face disgusting and burned. The scream that ripped from my lips was ear splitting and I jumped back out of the bed, smacking into the wall.

"Get away from me!"

The fear was clear in my voice and tears began streaming down my cheeks, "Get away


	16. Chapter 16

**(Edit)**

 **A/N's: Ah! Updatings super slow! I apologize, I started working and started applying to colleges! I'm excited. Also Harley's writer has been swamped and overworking herself, poor thing :( But! We didn't forget about this! About Ivy & Harley! Pamela & Harleen! Honestly I don't know what I love more, how they can be as a criminal couple or normal couple, I just love them together! Sorry, rambling... But do enjoy reading, I hope you do anyways :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

I spent my week just recovering. I was mostly moving up and down the greenhouse, the boys trailing behind me as I asked them every few minutes to grab something for me. Being a botanist really paid off. Sure my shoulder isn't fully healed, but applying catnip kept it from bleeding while I was moving it around. Each day that past I kept pushing it, lifting my right arm up as high as I could before yelping in pain. Bud began whining and I pushed him away.

"I'm okay." I huffed out. Luo was covering his face, I guess he didn't like seeing me like this and I don't blame him. I can't even drive correctly! I had to take it slow since I had only the left arm that could make those painful turns. Taking in a deep breath I lifted my arm up, making it as straight as possible. Clenching my teeth I finally put it down after a minute. A liquid like substance was felt running down my side, and I seen the bullet hole open once more. I cursed inward and saw the hyenas scurry around, grabbing, rolling and dragging a few bandages, bottles and little boxes. I smiled slightly, thanking them as I cleaned up and wrapped my shoulder once more with non bloodied bandages.

"At least there's progress, right?" A slight howl was my response and I laughed. "Oh wait! I need to get ready! Harleen's waiting for me." My heart skipped a beat as I said her name. With a bit of joy in my walk I went to shower.

I was woken up by screaming and crying. I shot up in the bed, seeing Harley who had her back against the wall being hysterical! I jumped out of bed and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Get away!" She yelled and I held her tight, shushing the blonde.

"Harleen, it's me. It's Pamela, calm down daffodil." I spoke, my voice sounding a little rough as I tried to push the sleep away. The former jester began breathing heavily, shaking in my arms. She looked up to me and cried even harder.

"P-pammy. He was here!"

"He? He who?"

"Puddin…" She whispered. I froze slightly and made her look up to me. She looked terrified, eyes wild and I pulled her and sat her down.

"Harleen. Tell me what is going on with you? This isn't the first time something like this happened!" Harley just looked down, not meeting my gaze at all. And I was becoming a little agitated because I want answers! I want to know what is wrong with my little jester! "Harleen Quinzel. What is bothering you? I know something is wrong." I cupped her face and rubbed my thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"I've just… Been under a lot of stress. Its getting to me I guess." She sounded weak and I went on my knees, pulling her close and hugging her. My head rested on her breast, placing my free hand on the middle of her back.

"Okay daffodil. Whatever you say." I sighed. Knowing she's not telling me the truth, but it seemed like I couldn't get her to spill. I just left it alone. But if this happened again I am not holding my tongue any longer.

I lifted my head up and seen blues eyes staring down at me. I bit my bottom lip, looking away slightly. But Harley refused to have me look away. She grabbed my chin with her thumb and index finger, our eyes connected, and she leaned down to kiss me. It was desperate, needing. I slowly came to my feet, our lips never parting as she moved back onto the bed and I climbed on top of her. I still felt the fear inside of her, and it made me frown. I pulled away, sitting up as I thought for a moment.

"What's wrong Red?" She mumbled.

"Harley… I want you to do a few things." I glanced at the time. It was close to 5 o'clock in the morning. And her roommate hasn't came home yet, so I think I'll have most of the day to ease Harley's mind. "Come. You need to calm down. And I have an idea."

"Red you don't have to. You should rest, really. Your arm is still recovering and I don't want to cause any pain."

"Shush." She tried to protest but I just stood my ground with her, and she cave. Standing there, waiting. "Come on."

I had my feet in the water filled tub, Harley facing her back towards me as I rubbed her back. She was quiet as I hummed softly, and I could feel her relax slowly but surely. She leaned back, head resting on my thigh and I stopped. "Red… I should be taking care of you." Her voice sounded gentle and exhausted. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"But at the moment I'm not in pain. I'm okay, and I want to make you feel better after that scene earlier."

"How about you get undress, and shower with me? That way I can clean your shoulder and change your bandages. Also you could use a little stretching." I blushed a bit, nodding because I couldn't form words at the moment. Harley stood, a few bubbles covering her body but not enough as she was mostly bare. The blonde pulled my shorts and panties off, tossing them aside. Next she helped me take off my shirt, leaving me bare in front of her. She grinned at me and pulled me up, closing the shower door before turning it on. I jumped slightly at the cool liquid that attacked my body "Sorry Red!" Harley laughed weakly, adjusting the water.

"It's okay Harls." The water felt warm and soothing, a small moan escaping my lips as I was enjoying the feeling. I felt hands on my hips, travelling up my back teasingly. Arching my brow, she kissed my neck, then my shoulder.

"Ready?" I bit down on my tongue, nodding. Pushing me up against the wall, she entangled our fingers and bought my arm up. Keeping her free hand on my chest to keep me straight up. I tried to hold it but my face told the blonde otherwise and my breathing quickened. "Shh. Try taking deep breaths. I'll keep it here. Just relax." I stared into her eyes, biting my lip I took deep shaky breaths. This was better progress than last time we tried this. I couldn't move my arm as much.

"Harleyyy" I groaned as she began moving it again, but the jester nuzzled her face into my neck. I could hear her breathing gently, and I just trusted her not to overdo it. She stopped, planting feathered kisses to my neck and jawline before bringing my arm down slowly but not dropping it completely.

"Ivy…" She whispered. And it sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't realize it before, but Harley had me pinned against the wall. One hand still entangled with my injured arm, the other resting beside my left side near my hip. Her right leg was in between my legs, and I gulped. The blonde looked into my eyes, and I was mesmerized. Our lips met fiercely, my left arm wrapped around her neck, and she began putting slight pressure against my core. Moaning into the kiss, I felt teeth gently bite and tug my bottom lip. Harley laughing a breathy laugh as she pressed her body against mine.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" I half mumbled, half said.

"Well on bed you can fight for top…" She nibbled my earlobe slightly "But in here, not as much. Now it's my turn to have fun."

Harleen lifted her leg up more, and I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in my moan but she pulled it out of me. I smiled at her and pushed back a bit, making us stand under the showerhead as water dripped down our bodies. I reached for the knob to change the water temperature, making it hotter to the point the shower doors were all foggy and the bathroom was misty. The blonde kissed me hard, licking my bottom lip for entry and my tongue was met with hers. The blonde pulled back, her lips trailing down my neck, chest, breast and stomach.

"Harleen… Is way more teasing I see." Hands cupped my breast and squeezed, and that adorable smile was still on the psychiatrist lips.

"Shush Pamela. There's only one sound I want to hear, understand?" I took in a quick breath, a low lengthy moan escaping as she pushed two fingers inside of me. "Good."

Harleen and I was cuddling in the living room on the couch. She was flicking through the channels, and the door was opened then closed. Rachel walked in and looked at us a bit in awe. "You two look so normal! And cute!" She squealed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Humans…" I groaned, and the blonde giggled before kissing my cheek affectionately.

"Be nice Pammy. For me? Please." She pleaded with puppy eyes and I just pulled her closer, my chin on her shoulder. "Is that a yes?"

"It's the closest you'll get to a yes daffodil." She shook her head and grabbed my hands, giving a quick squeeze. Rachel giggled as she walked into the guest room, closing the door behind her.

"Normal…? I actually liked how it sounded, don't you Red?"

"In a way. But I am far from normal."

"Well to me you're perfect." I felt slight heat rise to my cheeks, the psychiatrist looked back to me.

"So are you. I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather be with then you." We both were sitting normally, looking at each other and smiling. Harleen leaned slowly towards me and quickly tackled me onto the couch, back landing on the cushion as she kissed me. Laughing escaping us.

"Oh Red! We should do something today."

"Remember Harleen, you're not suppose to be seen with me." The blonde pouted and began chewing on her bottom lip.

"How about we play some games?"

"Nothing that involves two hands please."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that." She looked to my shoulder that smelt a bit like catnip. I had to rub a bit on my shoulder to stop the bleeding, and it worked so far.

"How about we cook something? I have a few things we can use." Getting off the couch I stood and walked to the room, grabbing my bag from the floor. Standing straight I seen a picture on the dresser. It was of me and her hyenas, and the only person I could think of who took this was Selina.

"Hey Red-" The blonde stopped behind me and saw what I was looking at.

"Was that little birdie Selina."

"Yep." She sighed, placing the photo down and leading me to the kitchen. I placed the small bag I managed to grab on top of the kitchen counter, taking out small bottles and feeling Harleen grab my waist as I was looking in the top shelves. She placed her head on my back, taking a deep breath. I bought my hand down and touched her hand.

"If you are tired, go rest while I cook. If you have any bad dreams. I'll be here." I felt her hand twitch and I knew she was scared to sleep. I turned to face her, and she was looking down at her feet.

"I'm fine Pammy." She mumbled. I grabbed her chin and made her look into my eyes.

"Go sleep while you can. You need it." I kissed her nose. "If you want, make yourself comfortable on the couch. Watch some tv." She hesitantly nodded, walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch. I looked over the counter to her and smiled before continuing in the kitchen.

Occasionally I checked up in her, seeing as she was fighting sleep I sighed. As I was halfway done with dinner, I glanced back and she was asleep. I was a bit happy she finally did, but part of me was hoping she didn't have another episode like before. As I finished, I heard a bit of shuffling and a soft noise behind me. Looking back I seen Harleen in moving around and I rushed to her side. The blonde was sweating!

"Harleen?" Her eyes clenched tighter in her sleep and I touched her shoulder. "Harleen!" I said a bit louder, and she jolted upwards, panting heavily. She looked to me and I arched my brow.

"P-pammy…" She breathed out.

"That's it daffodil. Tell me why you cannot sleep without waking up in a panic!" Then I thought suddenly "Does Scarecrow have anything to do with this…" And the psychiatrist looked like a deer caught in headlights.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

There's always a few songs that play over and over again on the radio, like two to three times in one hour, for a couple months. Then the popular songs end up changing, just to get overplayed. It gets annoying right? Well that's the best analogy I can think of to apply to these nightmares. I felt like my mind was a broken record; a broken record that someone had tried to patch up, only to make it worse. Batgirl's antitoxin hadn't worked and now I was stuck with Ivy giving me a look that made me shrink. She would want to know the truth, and I got the feeling that she would go after Scarecrow herself if I told her the truth.

"Y-Yes…"

Ivy straightened up, her gorgeous eyes now closed as if she was fighting to keep some sort of control.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Pammy… I just didn't want you to worry. I honestly thought Batgirl fixed the problem," I said getting up on my knees on the couch, grasping her hand in mine.

I realized too late that I mentioned Batgirl, my hands going over my mouth. Oh shit…

"Batgirl? What's she got to do with this Harley?"

I sighed and sat down heavily, looking at my feet as I picked at a loose string on the couch cushion. That's why lying is bad kids, they always find out in the end. I felt the cushion sink down slightly as Pamela sat down beside me, her good arm going around my shoulders.

"She and B-Man made an anti-toxin that they were sure would counteract Crane's. For a few days there it worked, but… now the nightmares are back," I said quietly, a distraught look on my face.

"So, the toxin didn't work?"

If the hair on my head could have stood straight up, it would have, at the sudden statement made from behind us. My blue eyes shot to where the voice came from and I screamed, seeing a dark silhouette. My already frazzled nerves made me overreact, hence the scream, even though I knew who it was. I grabbed the closest thing, an expensive red lamp, and threw it with more force than I intended.

"Woah! Geez Harley, calm down," Batgirl exclaimed, barely catching the lamp before it hit her.

"What the hell, B-Girl?! How'd you-"

I stopped short when I saw the window open, the drapes billowing gently. I glared at the vigilante, while Red was the one looking like a deer caught in the headlights now.

"Don't you know how to knock?!"

"The front door seemed a little too casual," Batgirl joked. "I was afraid the anti-toxin wouldn't last…"

The vigilante began to walk forward casually, only to suddenly smack face first into my apartment floor. My gaze flicked over to my lover; Ivy's caught red handed look was gone now, replaced with a defensive glare. Her hand was up, only confirming what I had suspected the second Batgirl hit the floor: Red was using the plants in my apartment against the vigilante.

"What's the big idea, Ivy," Batgirl snapped, looking up as the vines began to wrap around her.

"Pammy, it's okay. She's just here to help," I said, laying my hand on her shoulder gently.

Fierce green eyes met my tired blue ones, the look we shared being enough to reassure my redheaded lover. Ivy retracted the plants and folded her arms, watching the female vigilante closely.

"Sorry, B-Girl, she's just a little jumpy," I said, realizing how bad it looked that Ivy was here.

"Don't worry Ivy, I'm not gonna tell Batman on the two of you. I've known that Harley was back in contact with you since she and Catwoman rescued you."

Now the both of us stared at Batgirl in surprise, not so much that she knew but more for the fact that she wasn't going to tell the big man. She got to her feet and came to sit in the chair across from the couch. The young woman looked as if she hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep. Of course, I could sympathise with her, I wasn't getting a lot of sleep myself.

"I noticed some changes in the toxin after a couple days. It changes itself rapidly once in the bloodstream. I've been up for two days straight trying to make another anti-toxin, one that will dispel the toxin completely. But I haven't had any luck," Batgirl said in a defeated tone, her head sinking.

"How is it affecting Harleen though? She's immune to poisons and toxins because of the treatment I gave her," Ivy said from beside me.

"That's what's been confusing me the most," Batgirl admitted with a hand on the back of her neck.

"Wait," I exclaimed loudly, startling the two redheads.

They both looked at me expectantly and I smiled a little awkwardly in response to their gazes.

"Red, why don't you take a crack at making an anti-toxin?"

Ivy blinked in slight surprise at the suggestion, but her expression quickly became an intent one. I could practically see the cogs in her mind working and I smiled softly at the look on her face.

"I'll give it a shot, for you Harls. I'll need a sample of your anti-toxin," Red said to Batgirl.

"Of course. Here," B-Girl pulled a vial out of her belt and handed it to Ivy.

"I'll be in touch."

With that Batgirl was gone out the window, leaving me and Pamela in a slightly awkward silence. I cuddled up to her as she stared intently at the vial of yellowish liquid.

"Now what do we do, Red," I asked with a yawn.

"We'll have to go back to my greenhouse, so I can start running tests in the lab there."

I gave a halfhearted squeal of delight, I would get to see my babies for a little while. I followed Ivy in her car on my motorcycle, spending a little too much time with my thoughts on the drive to the outskirts of Gotham. Thinking back on it, why would Crane come after me? I had never really done anything to him, that I could remember anyway. I shook the thoughts away for the time being once we reached Ivy's greenhouse.

"Babies," I squealed as Bud and Lou came rushing into my arms the second Ivy opened the doors.

They knocked me over in their excitement and assaulted my face with kisses, "I know I know! Momma missed you too!"

I heard Pammy's gentle chuckle as she walked past us into the greenhouse, "Come on Harls, I'm gonna need to take some blood."

I sat up to follow her, but I stopped short when I noticed something tucked into the black color that I had bought for Bud. I fumbled with the damn thing for a second before I was able to get at what was fit so snuggly into the collar. My blood ran cold when I finally got it out and unfolded it. It was a Joker card… The hair on my neck stood up as I had the sudden feeling of being watched. I shot to my feet and looked around frantically, half expecting the Joker from my nightmares to walk out of the bushes. I started to shake uncontrollably as I wondered if I was in yet another nightmare or if this was really happening. The wind picked up, tearing the card out of my loose grip and I just watched as it blew away, out of my line of sight.

"Harleen!"

Pamela's voice tore me out of my thoughts and I shook my head in a rough manner before turning to jog into the greenhouse. The boys were at my heels as I went down the stairs into Ivy's little lab. I looked around, trying to see if anything looked out of place, but it was a foolish venture as I'd never been in this part of the greenhouse before. I would have no way of telling if something was missing or out of its place.

"Come here, Harls. I need to take some blood from you," Pammy said from her seat at a counter with dusty test tubes and vials and such.

I nodded and came to stand beside her, rolling up my sleeve so she could get what she needed. I gave a light yelp at the prick but I remained silent as I watched my blood flow into a test tube. She struggled a bit because of her shoulder not completely cooperating, but Ivy was able to get three vials of blood before putting some gauze on and wrapping it. She gently patted my arm before standing up and lightly pressing her lips to mine, her hand resting on my cheek.

"I'll figure this out, daffodil, I promise," she whispered with a half smile upon her sweet lips.

As she went to work I went in the corner where the boys had curled up to sleep. I laid down, using them as pillows and just sat and watched Ivy get to work. I smiled softly, imagining her working at a normal job. I imagined us living a normal life, working 9-5 jobs before coming home to each other, one of us cooking dinner while the other worked a little from home before settling down for the night in a soft bed together. I fell asleep to these thoughts, praying that a nightmare didn't replace them while I slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N's at the end)**

 **Chapter 18**

My mind was still confused on what the hell was going on. It was like slow on processing what I was doing. I kind of still couldn't believe Batgirl was keeping her mouth quiet about me being at Harleen… But nonetheless I was happy she did. I sat straight up, looking over the test tubes, some filled with Harley's blood, and one filled with the Bats antitoxin. I couldn't help but sigh heavily. If she would have told me this earlier I could have been made a cure, gave it to her and she wouldn't be suffering from these nightmares! My right hand came to my face, sliding ever so slowly down my cheek as I pulled my left arm out of the sling, biting my tongue to containing the pain. Harley stood up and rushed to me, but I pushed her away.

"Red you should leave your arm resting." She pleaded, her tone so gentle and barely above a whisper.

"I can do this Harleen. I need two hands to work fully."

"I'll be your second hand!"

"No."

"But-"

"No." I spoke slowly, standing up from the chair and moving to a computer in the room. It hurt to freaking move my arm, but I needed to focus and Harley will just get in the way. Looking back, I saw her face and frowned at myself. "I know you are trying to help me daffodil, but right now I just need you to relax." I pointed to the chair I was just recently sitting on. "Sit down. Let me do what I am best at." She hesitantly sat as I commanded. Turning to face the computer, I jumped when I seen the reflection of someone I hated more than any human alive. But as quick as I seen was as quick as it left. That did not sit well with me. This was the second time something like this happened, and it rubbed me wrong on so many levels.

"You okay Red?" A soft voice shook me from my thoughts. I began typing away, knowing I'd have a few minutes before the test were finished, I walked over to the psychiatrist and leaned down in front of her. Our lips meet slowly. And then I pressed my forehead against hers, smiling the best smile I could for her.

"Never better." She arched her brow at me and I laughed. "I just… Want you to finally get some sleep."

"Are you sure that's all?" Now her psychiatrist side was beginning to show. I hated when she knew something was wrong, or when she knew I was lying.

"We'll talk about it some more another time. Okay?"

 _Now let's see…_ I thought. _I would have to start by using Harleens blood to get a good sample of the toxin. From there I can try to find what substances makes such a thing, and what is causing daffodil to be effected. There has to be…_ My feet lightly tapped against the floor as I wandered through the many plants and flowers, looking over each one. I had a pen tucked behind my ear, a pad in my hand, and my eyes scanned through the notes I had written down earlier. It's like I'm so close but so far away in finding out with an antitoxin! It's infuriating! My head hung low, with a deep breath.

"Pammy? Take a break. You haven't slept." Harleen rested her head on my shoulder, arms wrapping around my waist.

"I'm fine daffodil." She pulled back a bit, grabbing my chin so that I looked into her eyes.

"No. You're not." A soft smile pulled at my lips. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and placed my pad down.

"Okay. Just for you."

"Good! You need to rest Red-"

"What if I prefer to do something else?" Blue eyes stared into mine and I gave a breathy laugh.

"Like what?" Harleen arched her brow, and mouthed an 'Oh' before I pulled her in for a kiss. Even though my lips and hands were busy, my brain was still working on the antitoxin. The blonde before pulled away shaking her head "Let me take your mind off of that." She whispered, as if she was in my head, hearing my thoughts. I arched a brow at her now. "I can tell when you're thinking deeply." She spoke, pulling me with her as she lead me away from my 'work'.

It was still early, the sun just barely reaching the sky. Harleens phone rang, pulling us away from our short 'haven'. The blonde reached around, finally feeling her phone as she sat up and cleared her throat. " speaking." I smirked at her tone. Sitting up I began kissing her neck, laughing slightly as she bite down on her bottom lip. "Mhm… Oh. Ok-aaay." Her voice squeaked. After she was done, she hung up quickly, tossing the phone aside before pouncing on me. "I'll get you back later Red. But for now, I have to go."

"Let me guess, you cannot miss a day at work?" A slight nod. I grabbed her chin and gave her a smile. "Let me drive you at least. Pretty please?"

"Sure, as long as you pick me up after."

"Deal daffodil."

"Stop giving me a worried face, but it please." Turning the wheel, I slowed the vehicle down to a stop before finally making eye contact with Harleen.

"But your shoulder… It hurts you still, I know it." Did I mention that sometimes I do not like psychiatrist Harleen? Like she just reads me so much more than Harley. It's like I have a blonde stuck in my head…

"I'm okay Harls. It will hurt, of course, but I'll be fine. Now shoo, off to work with you. I need to get back to finish the antidote." The blonde leaned in to press her lips to my cheek. She was hesitating to leave, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "What's wrong?"

"I… Have a bad feeling." She sighed, shaking her head. "Probably just overthinking it. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yes you will." She gave me a half smile, kissing me once more before hopping out the car, and into the building she went. I turned the key, bringing the engine to life as I began heading back to my greenhouse. Harley had me thinking now… Why does she have a bad feeling? What is going on through that blonde pretty little mind? Just as I was passing a green light, a car honked and rammed into me. My vehicle flipped two, maybe three, times before landing upside down. I felt liquid drip down my head, and my vision was blurry. "Son of a…" I barely got out. I only heard a car door open and closed, a laugh, and a few words being shared before I blanked out.

* * *

 **Catwoman's POV**

I swear I feel like everyday that passes I become more and more feline like. It has been maybe a few days since I seen Harley and Pammy, and hopefully things are okay with them. I decided to stay with Bruce for a few as I preferred not to be in Ivy's place without her or Harley. And this lady gets a little lonely and bored by herself. I was flicking through the channels slowly, trying to find something entertaining for me as Bruce had went to do 'Vigilante' stuff with his little bat group. There was nothing ever good on the television, so I left it at the news.

"Ms. Kyle, can I get you anything?" Alfred stood by the doorway as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Oh I am fine Alfred. I can do things myself."

"As you wish, madam." Such a nice man, very caring too. I can see why Bruce keeps him around. Now… What to eat? Scavenging through the kitchen, I decided to make a quick tuna fish sandwich. I opened the fridge to grab a jar, then the cabinets for a can and can opener, before placing it down on the counter. The commercials seemed to have ended as I heard that annoying little 'news flash' tone echo from the living room. My ears perked up slightly as I heard it clear from the kitchen. Perks of being part feline. Grabbing the bread, what was being said on the news had piqued my interests the slightest bit.

"Earlier today, a car was found on the road totalled!" Curiosity had gotten the better of me, halfway through making my sandwich I stepped out the kitchen towards the living room. "The vehicle seemed to have belong to a 'Pamela Isley' but the owner was nowhere to be seen!" My eyes almost popped out of my head as they showed pictures of Ivy's car upside down in the center of an intersection. I scurried around for a phone and finally found my own before quickly dialing Harley's number. Alfred stood beside me as he too was watching the news. He nodded to me, giving me both privacy and probably going to go call Bruce as well.

"Come on Harls, pick up." With the third ring I hear her answer, or rather scream out my name in fright and worry.

"Selina! Do you know what happened to Red?!" She sounded out of breath, and I heard Batmans voice in the background along with Batgirls and Commissioner Gordons.

"God I wish I did, but no. That's why I was calling you."

"Ohhh!" She cried out, as if on the verge of tears.

"Quin! Calm down, we'll find her." Batgirls voice echoed.

"I had a gut feeling Selina… Something's not right!" The commotion in the back began to fade. I assumed she walked away so no one else would hear her. "I hope she's okay… Selina, what if-"

"No, do not give me that Harls. Stay strong. Ivy would not just disappear. Someone must've gotten her." I looked back to the television, seeing as from the street it looked like Pammy was on her way back to Gotham. But her car wouldn't just flip over like that. "Hey Harley, check the sides of Ivy's car."

"Already did. Someone hit her, and ran. With her in tow." I frowned at that. "Hey, Red's calling me!"

"Answer, put it on a threeway." I began grabbing my things to head out to Harleen's apartment, waving a small goodbye to Alfred.

"Madam, what shall I tell Bruce?"

"Tell him to call me later. Thank you Alfred, bye!" I zipped through the door, hearing Harley mumble a few things.

"It's silent? No one's talking." She sounded disappointed, and I could hear the frown on her face.

"Harley, Harley, Harley." I froze when I heard that sickening voice. "You left me, and now the tree hugger will be paying the price." He growled through the phone.

"M-mister J…" Harley barely whispered. Her voice was shaky, and I bet she was trembling.

"The one and only! Hahahahah!" I've always hated that laugh of his, it made me sick. "Oh but don't worry! I'll send you videos and pictures of our adventures. It would be like as if you were right here with me." Harley was quiet, and I was losing my patience.

"I swear you clown bastard! If you do anything to her-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" He laughed yet again at my threat. "Well how about we'll see who goes first. Me or…" A gun could be heard in the back along with a muffled noise. "Her. I'm pretty sure I'll be getting the last laugh! Ahahahah!" With that, he hung up.

"Harls…" I heard a soft sniffle.

"That was my bad feeling…"

* * *

 **A/N's: Hey everyone! Thank you all for your patience, as I know this chapter is super overdue. But! This chapter took a while because we were not sure what we wanted to do next (And I have been slaving cause of college), but we decided that the return of Joker would be now rather than later to spice things up once more. From here on out, Ivy's chapter will be mostly in Catwoman's POV. There will be a little Ivy, don't you worry and possibly other characters PoV chapters.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it, as things are just getting started and this story is soon coming to an end. But thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites as it gave me more motivation to get this done now! Hopefully you guys stick with us till the end, and thank you again! :D**

 **Happy Readings~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N's: Hey everyone! Just wanted to share that as I begin updating this story, it will soon be coming to an end in the next few chapters :( But! Hopefully the ending would be something everyone would enjoy reading :) Also as we finish this story, I'll be going back to edit the chapters.**

 **Happy Readings~**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Bruce, it's me," I said into the comm unit in my cowl.

I was crouched atop a building across from the jester's apartment, watching the window for any movement.

"Is Quinn still a mess," Batman's deep voice came through.

"Yeah, I got her into her apartment but she's a blubbering mess. Nothing she's saying is making any sense."

His silence was a usual, but for some reason this time it made me shiver. I felt bad for Harley, I could see what she and Ivy had with each other. It seemed to have been keeping Harley sane to a point.

"Set up a camera so we can keep an eye on her. There's still things in Gotham to be sorted out. Scarecrow is still on the loose; Dent and Cobblepot have been causing problems with their damn turf war."

I frowned, knowing that to a point that Ivy going missing wasn't my main priority but something didn't feel right. Leaving Harley alone didn't feel right, what if the person who took Ivy came after Harley next?

"Bruce something doesn't feel right," I said softly, straightening up from my kneeling position.

"I know. I'll get Tim started on looking for Ivy. We've got a lot of work to do Barbara."

With that his comm cut off. I sighed in frustration, he was always like that, never letting any of us get a word in edgewise. I did as I was told, setting up a camera with a perfect angle on the apartment. With a running start I leapt off the building and glided down to where I had left my motorcycle. It was gonna be a long night, hell it was probably gonna be a long damn week at the rate this was going. But for Harley's sake I hoped and prayed we could find Ivy and fast.

* * *

 _Earlier That Day…_

I walked into my offices trying my best not to think about the bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. Ever since I had pulled that joker card out of my baby's collar my mind been unsettled.

"Dr. Quinzel, how are you this morning," my secretary asked with that ever sweet smile on her face.

"Morning," I mumbled, not even realizing that I hadn't answered her question.

I sat down heavily in my office staring at the dark computer screen as if it had the answers to my problems. Ivy had seemed bothered by something as well though she wouldn't talk about it either, I could pull some psychiatrist tricks on her when she came to get me if she didn't open up. But then again Ivy was too smart for that. I sat down heavily at my desk staring at the wood top, still deep in thought.

"Woah, Dr. Quinzel! Come see this!"

With a heavy sigh I stood up and went back out into the small waiting room where the TV was on, playing the news. The headline was a car accident… but no, there was no way, that was Ivy's car… This was another nightmare it had to be! The ride to the accident site on my motorcycle did little to calm me down and seeing Ivy's car upside down and mangled only made it worse. When the Joker's voice came over the phone I felt reality hit me like a ton of bricks… It hit me that there was no way this was the toxin… it felt too real.

"Harley, who was on the phone," I heard Batgirl ask from behind me, but it sounded far away,

"M-Mistah J," I muttered, too quietly for her or Batman to hear.

"Get her home, Batgirl, now," Batman said taking his leave without another word to anyone.

The red-headed bat followed me on her own motorcycle but I wanted nothing more than to take off for Gotham and find Ivy before Joker did something fatal to my lover. I didn't even acknowledge anything the vigilante said to me as we entered my apartment.

"Harleen! You need to listen to me!"

"What B-Girl," I said weakly, slumping into my couch with a depressed frown.

"I said you need to call me if you hear anything. Batman and I will try our hardest to find Ivy. I swear to you we'll do everything in our power."

"I… I think the Joker has her," I finally said, meeting Batgirl's stunned gaze.

"No. That's impossible, he's dead. We all watched him die in that explosion."

"You and Batman know better than anyone that he never stays 'dead'. He just has a way of avoiding burning in hell like he deserves," I said getting to my feet and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels. Wine was a little too tame for a situation like this.

"Just be careful okay Harley?"

I just nodded not even paying attention to her climbing out the window. With the glass of JD in hand I went into my room and dug through a trunk that I kept on the floor in my closet. At the very top of all my old junk was a picture of me and Ivy close together, both of us holding bags full of jewelry and rare plants. I smiled softly, feeling a tear run down my cheek.

"That was our first crime spree," I said sadly before laying back on the floor, the picture flat on my chest and the cup of Jack Daniel's now spilled and soaking into the carpet.

"Oh Harley you've really outdone yourself this time! Mistah J will be so jealous when he finds out I stole that diamond he's always been wanting," I said before rolling and cartwheeling past the lasers that were protecting a whole set of diamonds at the end of the hall.

"Might as well take em all," I said with a childish grin.

With four diamonds in the sack I carried, there was just one left and I could get out in one piece. I screamed when the alarm sounded and put my hands over my head in a protective manner.

"Wait, gee Harls what are you doin?!"

I grabbed the last diamond and ran, right through the lasers since it really didn't matter now. Almost home free… SLAM I hit the ground hard, the diamonds spilling from my bag.

"Hey! What's the big idea," I yelled scrambling for the diamonds, part of me expecting to hear the familiar click of a gun's safety.

"I should ask you the same thing!"

I looked to the person I had so graciously crashed into and was taken aback. The red hair and leafy outfit stood out right away. Mistah J called her the hippie tree hugger, if this was who I thought it was anyway. I got to my feet, pulling my bag over my shoulder, before offering her my hand. Her green eyes stared at my outstretched hand, very skeptically I might add.

"Spread out! Don't let anyone past you!"

Uh oh…

"Come on!"

She finally took my hand and I pulled her off down a hallway away from the voices of Gotham City's finest. We stopped at the end of the hallway to listen, trying to gauge where the cops could be.

"Hey aren't you that plant lady… Poison Oakie?"

"Ivy, it's Poison Ivy," she hissed.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Come on let's go."

I took off running, Poison Ivy close in tow. Just as I was about to go around another corner I was yanked backwards. Ivy had grabbed ahold of my jester hat and pulled, hard. She had pulled it clean off my head, revealing my blond hair. Her hand was over my mouth, her body pushing me against the wall as she watched the GCPD officers move unknowingly past us. Her green eyes met my blue ones for a split second then we were off yet again.

"Aren't you the Joker's squeeze," Ivy asked as we hopped into her car and sped away from the museum.

"The name's Harley Quinn, nice ta meetcha," I said with a smile-

"Harley!"

Selina's voice ripped me out of my memory but I just rolled onto my side and wrapped my arms around the picture, holding it close to my chest like a child would a teddy bear.

"Harley! Come on I saw your bike outside! I know you're here," the cat's voice was growing ever closer.

"Go away Selina," I said, my lip quivering as tears threatened to spill.

I knew I had to be a pathetic sight but right then I couldn't care less, I just wanted my Poison Ivy back.


End file.
